


JohnnyO Meets

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Fetish, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Orgy, Rimming, Rubbing, Sibling Incest, Sorry if I missed anything else, Taboo, Underage Sex, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: JohnnyO meets up with cute boy celebs while he is out doing what he loves and that is singing. He soon ends up loving another thing  then just singing and that is sex with celebrity boys he meets. JohnnyO soon finds out most of theses boys has another dirty little secret then just being security gay. What could it be and who will JohnnyO meet long the way? Only one way to find out.





	1. Griffin Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> I don't personally know JohnnyO and everyone he meets. Also I don't know anyone who works for JohnnyO and any other boy JohnnyO runs into in anyway.
> 
> This story is just like Book of Secreats but with some changes. You dont need to read BOS to read this story as its own story. 
> 
> This in fact was my very first request I have gotten. At the time I did not know who JohnnyO is Maybe the requester dose who knows personally that is. I do know most of the celebs he meets along the way like (bleep) and (bleep) not personally of course. The rest where requests. Mostly from the peroson who gave me this request.
> 
> That being said this is my last real person fiction. From Nifty that is. (Unless im missing a story) I do plan on writing RPF one day. Mostly when all the stories I have done are posted. But i may add a RPF story along the way. 
> 
> Sorry for the long note I just say this I hope you enjoy this chapter story.

JohnnyO looked out the window and soon saw L.A. He soon smiled as he was getting closer to record his new album Lets Hang. All JohnnyO knows is he is far from home of Canada. He decide he won't turn out to be like Bibber even though he kinda likes him. Soon the plane landed at L.A.X and JohnnyO and his mom where getting there bags from baggage claim. As JohnnyO was looking for his and his mom's luggage his mom called the hotel they are staying at to tell them they will be coming by shortly. 

JohnnyO and his mom will be staying in L.A for a two days before heading back home. After JohnnyO and his mom unpacked their bags they went for lunch. As they were eating girls came up to ask for his autograph. JohnnyO just smiled and done so. He wished at least one boy would come come up and ask for one, but he knew most boys kept it a secret about liking him. In fact JohnnyO has a secret himself and that is he is gay. He had been gay as long as he could remember. Lunch was soon over and JohnnyO and his mom were soon on their way to the recording studio. 

Before JohnnyO was going to record his first song of the day he went into the washroom. As that Mountain Dew went through him he really had to go. Once in there he ran into a cute boy named Griffin Tucker. JohnnyO and Griffin know of each other but they never met until now. Griffin eyes went big as he seen the cute little eleven year old. He was a fan of Johnny and never thought he would meet him. Griffin just finished his album The New Guy. 

"Oh my god your JohnnyO. I love your work. What are you doing all the way here?" 

"I'm recording a song today for my new album Lets Hang."

"Of corse how dumb can I be why else would you be here. Is there anything I can get you or do for you? I mean anything nothing's to big or small." 

Johnny smiled and wanted to see if Griffin would do anything. JohnnyO is one of the nicest boys there is and just wanted to say it.

"How about we have sex? I will suck you and you can just put your dick in my ass and fuck me."

Griffin's eyes went big and that was not all was big. He quickly got a boner and pulled his shorts with his boxers down reveling his dick.

"Lock up and lets make this quick." 

It did not take long for JohnnyO to get hard. He just just smiled and shook his head.

"Not here we would get caught and we would be finished. Later in my hotel we will have fun. I have my own room and my mom won't bother us as she will be too busy with my manger." 

Griffin pulled his pants up and smiled. "I would like that." 

Soon Johnny made his way to the unial and took his dick out and let his pee flow. Griffin could not pass seeing JohnnyO's dick up even if he was going to see it later. As Griffin was looking he was tempted just to hold JohnnyO's dick as he peed but decided not to.

"Not yet just wait until you are and JohnnyO are alone" 

Griffin thought to himself. Soon Johnny was singing one of his songs called I want you to be my Girlfriend. This was of corse a decoy song so his secret won't be out and the fact they don't want nothing to do with him bring gay. His real song is for all the boy fans. The boy fans will get the song by a code sent to their email for free. So as JohnnyO was singing Griffin could not help to watch. After a long day it was time to go back to the hotel to have some fun. Griffin already was hard when they reached JohnnyO's door. Once inside the boys did not wast anytime their cloths went flying and for the first time they seen each other naked. Since Griffin was taller then JohnnyO he sat on the bed as the two of them made out. As they kissed their hands moved all over each other's smooth body. Griffin's hands slowly went down to JohnnyO's ass and started to squeeze them. Soon Griffin pulled JohnnyO into him as they kissed.

As they kept on kissing JohnnyO's hand slowly made its way to Griffin's hard five inch dick. JohnnyO moved his hand slowly up and down of Griffin's dick and balls. The two of them soon broke the kiss and JohnnyO was kissing his way down to his prize. JohnnyO went to the right nipple and started to lick it a few times before he sucked on it for a while. He soon moved to the left nipple and done the same thing. Once JohnnyO was done with Griffin's nipples he moved down to Griffin's belly by liking his way down. Once JohnnyO reached Griffin's belly button he licked and sucked that too. Griffin could not take it anymore he wanted his pre-teen dick to be sucked and that is what happens next. JohnnyO sucked like a pro. JohnnyO only had sucked off one dick before but he sucked it a lot and also saw a lot of gay porn videos.

JohnnyO licked the tip and shaft every so often and licked and sucked Griffin's balls before going back and sucking his dick. After a while of sucking and moaning JohnnyO stopped sucking Griffin and aimed his dick in his tight little boy hole. JohnnyO just loved the felling of a dick up his ass. he did not care if it is big or small. As Griffin was fucking JohnnyO they started to make out again until JohnnyO could feel Griffin was getting close. JohnnyO quickly got off of Griffin and started to suck him as fast as he could until Griffin had his dry cum. Griffin was breathing heavy for a while but soon he started to suck whole dick and balls at the same time. He sucked and sucked until JohnnyO had his dry cum. Both boys rested and end up falling asleep. When JohnnyO woke up Griffin was gone. All he left behind was a note and his boxers.


	2. Tenzing Norgay Trainor

After JohnnyO took his shower he quickly got dressed and hid boxers with his luggage. He was soon in a limo that Disney provided him. The drive was a quite one. All JohnnyO did during the ride was read his script. He liked what he was reading. He was playing one of Parker's friends. The show Liv and Maddieis filming there second season and asked JohnnyO if he would like to guess star and he said yes. 

luckily he did not have to show up until three. Witch gave him plenty of time to record his new song. Now here he is on edge to meet Tenzing Norgay Trainor. JohnnyO thinks he is one cute kid and wonders if he is gay or even bi for that matter. Soon JohnnyO had finished reading the script for the third time as the limo pulled into the lot Once inside the Liv and Maddie cast all greeted him. Tenzing decided he wanted to take JohnnyO to his dressing room, but JohnnyO would not mine sharing a dressing room. Tenzing smiled at that. 

"I'll bring you to mine. So Johnny are you ready?" 

"I believe so I read the script a few times and I think I have it down." 

They made small talk for a while until they were in Tenzing's dressing room.

"JohnnyO when you first came in I so badly wanted to say that your so much cuter in person. I just could not risk saying that in front of everyone." 

"Aww that's sweet of you. I completely understand." 

"So You must have seen the show Liv and Maddie why else would you just say yes to it." 

"Yes I have and by the way Tenzing you are without a doubt my fav in the show." "Wow really me."

"Yah and I well I have a crush on you. Is it alright if I kiss you like on the lips?"

Tenzing smiled at that without saying anything the two of them kissed. Once the kiss was over they smiled at each other. 

"So any new songs you have been working on?" 

"Well yes today I recorded a brand new song called be my boyfriend. I'm dedicating it to my all of my boy fans who have a crush on me." 

"Really what did your manger said about you wanting to do that."

"He douse not know on the cd I'm saying girlfriend but the boy fans get the one saying my boyfriend. They get a code to download the song for free." 

"That's cool." 

"Yah so if u want to i can play it for u after we are done taping."

"That would be so cool. Do you have it on you?" 

"Sorry no its at my hotel but you can come and lesson to it there and you know we could...." At this point JohnnyO got behind Tenzing and rubbed his shoulders and just whispered. "As we lesson we can make out and have sex. "

At this point JohnnyO starts to rub Tenzing's crouch as he continues to whisper. "After all this song it is both a pop tune and a love dong. I will make you think I am singing just for you and it's got a bit of a slow beat. So we are making love you can fuck me to the time of the music. So how bout it Tenzing what do you say?"

"I love to. I am hard already. I wish we could do it now." 

Then the was a knock on the door. 

"Ten minutes." 

Tenzing was already so that left JohnnyO. Tenzing smiled but pulled down his pants and boxers anyways just for a quick look for JohnnyO. In return JohnnyO did the same thing. Once the taping was over Tenzing was in JohnnyO's hotel room and My Boyfriend was playing. It did not take long for the two of them to be naked. The two of them soon where kissing. Soon there kissing stopped and the two of them started to have a sword fight with their dicks. The sword fight soon turned into them humping and grinding each other. As they were humping and grinding into each other they soon started to make out again. Their hands slowly made their way to each other's asses. They squeezed them and rub them. Tenzing soon whispered into JohnnyO's ear. "Give me a spanking I'm a very bad boy." The two of them soon smiled and JohnnyO started to spank Tenzing. As the slaps went Tenzing started to moan.

"Harder spank me harder." 

JohnnyO did what was asked for and soon JohnnyO's hand soon was starting to hurt and had to change hands. Soon the two of them went to the bed where they ended up sixty nineing each other. Tenzing ended on the bottom at first and soon ended up on top. Both of them where getting close and they did not want the felling to stop. JohnnyO just smiled at Tenzing as they rolled again making Tenzing on the bottom. JohnnyO placed Tenzing's dick in his ass and started to fuck himself as they started to make out. JohnnyO went faster and harder until Tenzing had his dry cum. It soon became Tenzing to take a dick up his ass. Tenzing smiled as he was ready to be fucked.

JohnnyO slowly fucked Tenzing and soon started to go faster and harder as the two of them started to make out again until JohnnyO gets his dry cum. Both boys soon fell asleep. When JohnnyO woke up he saw that Tenzing was gone but he too left behind a note that said the same thing. JohnnyO could not help smile. A few hours later JohnnyO was on the plane texting his two friends Christian Martyn and Gage Munroe from home who also turns out to be gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know.


	3. Christian Martyn and Gage Munroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Johnny took his second cell phone out as he did not want his parents to read his texts. He started to text to Christian Martyn. 

JohnnyO: B home soon 

Christian: Kool doing anything l8er 

JohnnyO: Not really just going 2 put my cloths away when I get back

Christian: Kk

Christian: Just got idea wut about a sleepover ;) lol 

JohnyO: Yah I will have the whole place 2 myself my family won't b back until like 3pm the next day

Christian: Sweet need me 2 bring anything

JohnnyO: Snacks pjs without those strings if u can your bf Gage I want to see the lucky guy I been to busy 2 c u 2 now I'm free

Christian: Kk u want me 2 tell him the same thing. 

JohnnyO: Yah will tex u l8ter plane about 2 take off 

Christian: Kk

After putting his cell away JohnnyO took out his song notebook and started to thinking of his next song. Two minutes into the flight Iron Man three came on as he was writing a new song about kissing boys. JohnnyO looked up and was happy to see this movie playing as he never seen three before. He was 'too young' to see any of the Iron Man movies according to his parents. However he saw the first two anyways at Christian's house at sleep overs, but they were just sleep overs.

As JohnnyO was watching the movie, a boy popped onto the screen, and JohnnyO thought the boy was cute. He quickly wrote the character's name down in the notebook and he soon looked around the plain to see if anyone was looking at him before he slid his hand into his pants. Once the boy was no longer in the scene JohnnyO went to the washroom to finish what he started. Once in there he quickly pulled his pants down he started to go at it. As JohnnyO was jacking himself he rubbed his chest a few times before rubbing and squeezing his ass. 'Man I wish my dick was little bigger so I can just suck myself' JohnnyO thought.

JohnnyO is one limber kid but was shy from even licking the head of his dick. After his dry cum he pulled his pants flush the toilet to make it sound he was not jacking off if anyone was by the door and left. Soon the movie was over and the JohnnyO was looking for the character's name of the boy. Once it popped up he quickly wrote it down. Once the plane landed JohnnyO took out his cell to text his friends.

JohnnyO: Just landed will text u when @ house 

Christian: Sweet I got some stuff and so did Gage u want me 2 give him your # 

JohnnyO: Yah this 1 just in case he sexed me lol Soon 

JohnnyO is home and started to put his things away. He soon went to work setting up the basement for the sleepover. He soon texted Christian that he is home. JohnnyO looked around and liked what he saw. He soon heard the doorbell and went to answer it. Once Johnny opened the door he smiled to see Christian and his boyfriend Gage with bags in their hands. He let them in and led them into the basement. After Christian and Gage put his things down JohnnyO hugged them. They opened the bags to find soda, popcorn and chips.

"So what's in the other bag" JohnnyO asked.

"Oh that, that's for later" Gage said. 

"Ok ok I could wait so how did you two meet?"

"So you know I went to L.A to go to Lego Land last week right.".

"Yah." 

"So it happened to rain so we went inside where they have all these Legos you can use. So there I am building something when I have to use the washroom. That's when I seen Gage taking a piss. Luckily no one else was in there. As I was taking my piss I see him looking at my dick but he quilt looked away. I looked at his dick and he looked at me again. This time he grabbed my dick as I was still taking my piss. Long story short I find out he lives three blocks away from me. After that we spent the whole day with each other."

"That's so cool. I wish I have someone. So do any of you know anyone?"

"Well I do but Gage knows him better." 

"Yah he is my second cousin I think. I been told he is anyways. Christian meet him as I was with my cousin that day in Lego Land. He is looking for a boyfriend. The last one was a jerk based on what he told me. I can give your number to him if you want. I fell like I can trust you since you are Christian's friend and I bet he will too." 

"Cool. What's his name what douse he look like." 

"His name is Ty and I have a naked photo of him but I will only show it to you if Ty lets me. So how come you and Christian did not become boyfriends?"

"Well because we just want to be friends we knew each other almost our whole life's. luckily JohnnyO and I fooled around. I hope that's ok." 

"If it wasn't I would not be here. We can have an open relationship if it's just JohnnyO. I will text Ty now. He may not respond right away he gets busy lately."

"So what should we do JohnnyO?"

"Let's play truth or dare." 

"How about just dare?" 

"I like the way you think Christian." 

"Yah is my boyfriend the greatest or what?" 

Soon the game started and the boys where sitting down. JohnnyO decided to go first. He thought what could be the first dare of the game then it came to him he dared Christian to kiss Gage's butt. All three boys smiled at that and Gage pulled down his pants and boxers to revel his butt. Christian soon started to kiss Gage's butt. Soon the dare was over and it was Christian's turn. He soon dared Gage to tork. Gage soon got up and started to tork in Christian's and JohnnyO's face. Once it was all over Gage dared JohnnyO to do a strip tease. The boys smiled at that. Soon JohnnyO was slowly taking off his cloths. When he reached to his boxers he turned around to show his butt. He kept pulling up and down his boxers slowly reveling his butt. Christian and Gage was cheering JohnnyO on until JohnnyO turned around and completely pulled down his boxers and tossed them into Gage's face. 

Gage soon smelled the boxers and gave them to Christian to smell. The dare game soon got out of hand as all three boys where now naked and kissing one another as they fondled each other's dicks. Once the kissing stopped Gage went to revel what was in the bag. JohnnyO just smiled and shook his head at the huge gummy bear.

"Wow that's big so why revel this now and not before?" 

"You will see." Gage then lefties it up little more revealing a hole where the butt would be.

"Lets fuck this thing. I will go first since I did spend twenty on it and made the hole."

"Where's the rest of the insides" JohnnyO asked. 

"I eat it as I was digging him a asshole." 

Soon all three boys took turns fucking the gummy bear. As they made out with each other. They soon ended up sucking each other taking turns to suck the two other dicks. Sucking end soon turned into rimming and fingering. Soon the rimming and fingering led to fucking. All three boys decided to be gutsy and get two dicks up there ass. First up was Gage. Gage moaned like crazy and begging for more. Then it was Christian's turn and he too was moaning like crazy. Lastly it was JohnnyO's turn and like the other two he also moaned like crazy. In no time the three of them had there dry cum. After the three boys rested Christian looked at Gage and smiles. 

"I got to go pee."

"Me to." 

JohnnyO douse not know why they even said that and not just go to the washroom. Soon Christian and Gage get into a sixty nine. JohnnyO looked at them and shook his head as he has no clue what is going on until Gage speaks.

"We drink each other's pee. If you want all three of us can drink each other's."

JohnnyO never thought about drinking per before. It never came up when he was with the other two boys and Christian before Christian meet Gage. He just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. Soon JohnnyO and Christian was on their knees in the big shower as Gage starts peeing into their mouths. It was an odd taste for JohnnyO but he kinda liked it. Soon Christian was peeing in Gage's and JohnnyO's mouths and he was liking it more and more. Soon it was JohnnyO's turn. After their pee drink the boys took a shower which they washed each other. After they were all dried JohnnyO looked at his phone and saw he had a text he opens it up and did not know the number but he opens up the message anyways.

555-301-5755: Hi JohnnyO how r u this is Ty anyways Gage texted me saying u r a nice guy & is looking 4 a boyfriend & wondered if I was still looking 4 1 well u r in luck I am I hope we could meet sometime 2 get 2 know each other better I don't normally do this kinda thing u know I don't want no 1 to know im gay only 3 people know my ex, Gage, & his bf Christian so I have a feeling I can trust u by the way in sending u a sexy pic of me hope u like it also please don't show this to no 1 not like u would. :) 

JohnnyO soon smiled and when the pic showed up his eyes went big as he seen a naked Ty on laying on a couch with a hard on. Then Jonny looked at his face and was shocked to see it Was Ty Simpkins from Iran Man three. He could not believe this could be is soon to be boyfriend. JohnnyO could not wait to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whst did you think? Please let me know. Feel free to read my other stories.


	4. Ty Simpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note you can skip this chapter if you like as it inovlves pee.

At the sleepover JohnnyO, Christian, and Gage had sex three more times, drank each other's pee one more time, and had a pee fight. Now it has been a week and JohnnyO was asked to write a song for a new movie and to do a music video for it. JohnnyO could not wait to have his song in a movie, buts that's not all. JohnnyO will meet Ty Simpkins for the first time. Luckily for JohnnyO he will be going to L.A alone. Once he heard about doing a song for this movie he contacted Ty and told him. Ty was happy for him and could not wait to meet JohnnyO The plane ride felt forever to JohnnyO. He so badly want to see Ty but the only thing he had to look at was the naked pic of Ty. However there was a old lady sitting next to him. 

All she did was talk to him and repeated herself a few times. All JohnnyO could do was nod. Soon the plane landed and JohnnyO was happy he was finally in L.A even if it is for one day and a half. JohnnyO only had a carry on with him so there was no need to go and wait for his bags at baggage claim. As he was walking he saw a cute boy in the distance holding a sight with JohnnyO's name on it. As he got closer to the boy he sees it was Ty Simpkins. The boys shook hands and they were on their way. The two of them where soon went into a limo. Even in the limo they could not be there true selfs.

"I was hoping you would just stay with me at my house but we are in a middle of a remodel but maybe next time when you are here."

"Yah I would like that. All I know is spring break will be coming soon for me. I have two whole weeks. I just hope I could spend it here."

"That will be cool. My agent is trying to work on a deal for a move that's in Canada. So maybe I could visit you there."

"That would be cool. Or I could try to convince my mom to move here. I'll just say I need to expand my career." "That would be cool." 

"Yah."

"So maybe after you do this song for this move later on I could show you around. We can just walk and such." "That will be cool." 

Soon they were at the hotel and JohnnyO got out with bag and hand.

"Wait up ill come up with you. Mike tell my mom I will be spending the day with my new friend JohnnyO and that he is friends with Gage."

"Will do. What time should you think you will be home?" 

"Six the latest." 

"Very well." 

The limo soon pulled away and JohnnyO and Ty headed to the hotel room. Once they were in the room and the door closed Ty jumped on JohnnyO and the two of them soon started to make out. There cloths went flying everywhere. Both boys where hard fast. JohnnyO quickly dropped to his knees and started to suck away. It has been a long time since Ty had his dick sucked. In fact JohnnyO was sucking him better than his ex. Ty was moaning like crazy and was soon ending up face fucking JohnnyO. As for JohnnyO he did not care, he just played with Ty's ass. The sucking soon became too much for Ty as he came. For the first time JohnnyO was tasting cum and he loved it. Once JohnnyO got up they started making out again. Soon Ty went on his knees and started to suck away at JohnnyO's dick. JohnnyO was moaning in no time. After a while Ty stopped sucking and looked into JohnnyO's eyes.

"Fuck me. It's been like a year since I been fucked." 

JohnnyO smiled and the two of them where soon doing it doggy style. JohnnyO was going slow at first.

"Fuck me hard and fast treat me like the bitch that I am." 

Without bring told twice JohnnyO went right at it. He fucked that tight hole fast and hard. Ty was moaning and the fucking was another thing that JohnnyO did better than his ex.

"Yah faster mmm oh yah. Harder Humm yah that's it open me up more. Cum in me if you have to." All the sex talk put JohnnyO on edge he went fast and hard as he could and soon had his dry cum. "Leave your dick in me just for a little longer." 

Both boys soon laid on top of each other. They let their heart rate go back to normal before getting up. JohnnyO soon lost his boner and it fell out of Ty's ass.

"Man that was the best sex ever thank you JohnnyO. I can't believe I know you. I hope we can do this again if you want. Please don't take this the wrong way but it's alright by me if you have sex with other boys. It's not like we are boyfriends. But I hope we could be someday. But yah this whole thing is part of being a gay celeb boy. I heard about this one boy, I think his name was Sam. Well his father was this manager for people and his son happen to have sex with his dad's clients. I don't know it's true or not but this is Hollywood and so it's a gay boy secret." 

JohnnyO just nodded his head. To JohnnyO it did feel like a secret club out there just for celeb gay boys like him and Ty.

"Yah I be right back I need to take a piss."

"Um this might sound strange but can I drink your pee?" 

"Haa only if I can drink yours next." 

"Deal."

"So I take it Gage told you how he and Christian got into pee." 

"Well no. I did not want to push it." 

"I'll tell you if you want after all I was involved hehe." 

Soon both boys where in the stand in shower and JohnnyO was on his knees to get ready for Ty's pee. JohnnyO just put his moth on Ty's dick and Ty just less loose. JohnnyO just swallowed away until Ty was done pissing. JohnnyO soon stood up and Soon was again making out with Ty. The kissing stopped and Ty went on his knees and took hold of JohnnyO's dick and put it in his mouth. JohnnyO relaxed and let his piss flowed. Ty soon was swallowing JohnnyO's tasty piss until it was gone. Ty got up and they started to make out again. Their hands started to move around on each other's bodies. The kissing soon stopped and Ty just looked into JohnnyO's eyes.

"So are you ready for me to tell you how my cuz got into pee like me?" 

"Yah." 

"Well Gage was over sometime last year for a sleepover. I invited a boy that use to be my boyfriend and when my mom and dad went to bed we played truth or dare. After a while I was dared by my ex to drink his pee from a cup. I did not see the big deal was so I did. I liked the taste and soon Gage wanted to try and he liked it. However your pee taste better. Ever since he and I was hooked. So I guess sometime Gage got Christian into it. Then they got you into it. So do you think we have time for another round of hot sex?"

"I'll look." 

JohnnyO soon looked at the clock and the note what time he had to be there and he smiled as he douse not have to be at the studio for two hours. JohnnyO came back and smiled at Ty. The two of them soon started round two. The boys decided just go into a sixty nine until they had their second cum. The two of them soon a shower together as they washed each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this then you stook around. So tell me what you think. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	5. Griffin Gluck and JJ Totah

Once JohnnyO's and TY's shower was over they got dressed. Johnny could not help but give a kiss on Ty's cheek. This made Ty blush and hug JohnnyO. 

"Are you ready to come with me?"

"Yup. This is going to be fun. I can't wait to hear you sing." 

The two of them where soon at the studio and Ty was nodding his head to JohnnyO's song for the movie. JohnnyO's was to into sing the song that he did not see the two main actors walk in. Ty eyes went big as he seen Griffin Gluck and JJ Totah sit down. 

"We heard that a cute boy is going to sing a song just for the movie we are in" said Griffin.

"Is it true that that there might be a music video. for the move as well" asked JJ. 

"I guess so, but there he is JohnnyO."

"Oh my god he is so cute, but not as cute as you my love" JJ said. 

"How about after he Finishes we could go to my place and have some fun if you know what I mean." Griffin whispered in Ty's ear with a smile. 

"That sounds great" Ty whispered back. 

Soon JohnnyO was done singing and when he got out of the booth he saw Griffin Gluck and JJ Totah sitting there with smiles. 

"That was assume." Ty, Griffin Gluck and JJ Totah said in unison.

JohnnyO soon shook Griffin's and JJ's hand. JohnnyO felt his cell vibrating and looked at his cell to find out that the music video will be pushed back due to schedule issues with other things and will get a week notice when they could do the video. JohnnyO was disappointed but knew that's business and just shrugged it off. All four of them where soon at Griffin's house. Luckily no one was home and that Griffin and JJ had the day off from shooting. Griffin soon took JohnnyO's hand and JJ took Ty's hand. Griffin and JJ led them to the basement. Once there they did not wast any time making out with each other and cloths flying. Griffin and JJ soon dropped to their knees and started sucking. Griffin was sucking JohnnyO and JJ was sucking Ty. 

Soon JohnnyO and Ty was moaning and the two of them looked at each other and started to make out. Soon Griffin and JJ changed places and now Griffin is sucking Ty and JJ is sucking JohnnyO. As this was happing Johnny and Ty where still kissing. Soon it was JohnnyO and Ty's turn. JohnnyO was now sucking JJ's duck and Ty was now sucking Griffin's dick. As this was going on Griffin and JJ where making out. After a while JohnnyO and Ty traded places as Griffin and JJ kept on making out. After a while Griffin and JJ where getting close, so JohnnyO and Ty stopped sucking. Instead they started to fuck Griffin and JJ. Ty started to fuck Griffin and JohnnyO started to fuck JJ as all four of them started to make out. Soon JohnnyO and Ty traded places. Now JohnnyO is fucking Griffin and Ty is fucking JJ.

Once all four was making out again it did not take long for JohnnyO and Ty to cum. It then became Griffin and JJ to do the fucking. Griffin started to fuck Ty and JJ with JohnnyO. All four of them again started to make out. For JohnnyO's first foursome was enjoying it. Soon Griffin was now fucking JohnnyO and JJ is fucking Ty. Once again all four of them started to make out again. In no time Griffin and JJ had there cum. The four boys rested and ended up falling asleep. JohnnyO was the first one to wake up and headed to the washroom. Once he came back he seen Griffin was now up. Griffin smiled and was once again hard. JohnnyO smiled back and Griffin got up and looked up and down of JohnnyO's body. JohnnyO did the same thing. Soon the two of them ended up in Griffin's room. The two of them soon started to make out. Their hands started to move all over each other the kissing soon led them onto the bed where they ended up sixty nineing each other. 

As JohnnyO was on top Griffin was squeezing JohnnyO's ass, and slapped it a few times. Soon both of them came. The boys soon went back to the basement to find Ty and JJ still sleeping. As JohnnyO went back with the sleeping boys Griffin went to use the washroom. Once Griffin came back JJ woke up. He smiled at JohnnyO and at his boyfriend. Griffin just nodded. Soon JJ and JohnnyO was in Griffin's room. The two of them where kissing and just like what happened a few minutes ago with Griffin their hands went all over each other. The kissing soon ended up into another sixty nine of the day. Once JohnnyO and JJ came back Ty woke up. All four of them soon ended up taking a shower where they washed each other.

"Before you leave Tomorrow there is a place I want to take you for boys like us" said Ty.

"That's cool luckily my plane dose not leave until five at night." 

"Awesome. Do you think you can come to that place as well you live birds" Ty asked Griffin and JJ.

"I think we can how about like around one" JJ said. 

"One it is then. We let you two go see you tomorrow" Ty said. 

Soon JohnnyO and Ty where back to JohnnyO's hotel. Ty soon gave JohnnyO a hug good bye.

"Well I have to go to day. It's almost five. Talk to you latter cutie." 

Ty soon left and JohnnyO went into his room. JohnnyO soon smiled and could not wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. Also feel free to read my other stories


	6. Jackson Brundage & Cameron Boyce/Spencer Rudy and Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are fedishes in this chspter such as pee and dippers (no there is no babies or toddlers just teens in dipers)

The next morning JohnnyO woke up with a hard on. Soon he wiped out his cell and started to look at the naked pic of Ty. JohnnyO quickly started to jack off and thought about all the fun times he had so far. His hand went faster and faster until he had his dry cum. JohnnyO just laid there for a while before getting up to take a piss. Soon JohnnyO was just flipping throw the channels to see what was on, but there was nothing good to watch. JohnnyO just turned off the TV and decided to get dressed. Once dressed he decided to head down stairs for the free breakfast. As he was eating a girl came up to get his autograph. He just smiled as he was signing his name. 'I wish at least one boy would ask me for my autograph but what you do' JohnnyO thought to himself. 

As soon as he was done eating a boy came up and asked for his autograph. The little boy smiled and hugged JohnnyO and thanked him. JohnnyO smile back. The boy was cute but it was not worth the risk to do anything with him. Once JohnnyO was back into his room he packed his things so he would be ready when he gets back. JohnnyO had no clue where Ty was going to take him just that he will like it. As Ty was zipping his bag he got a text. 

Ty: Hi sexy yesterday was good. 

JohnnyO: Yah it was. Can't wait 2 hang with u, Griffin, & JJ again 

Ty: Yah me 2 I will come by soon like in 15min 

JohnnyO: Kk After JohnnyO looked around the room to see if he forgot anything he headed to the lobby to check out. 

JohnnyO just looked at his cell every minuet until Ty showed up. They both smiled and gave each other a hug. 

"I take it you checked out." 

"Yup. Are we meeting the guys there whatever there is?" 

"Nah production got held back so they have to stay longer."

"That sucks."

"Yah I know but you will love where I'm taking you." 

"How are we getting there?"

"It's walkable from here only take five ten minutes." 

As they walked they talked about every day boy stuff until they got to this big fancy building. On it had a big sign in blue that said C.B. Ty smiled at JohnnyO. 

"This is it." 

"What is this place oh just a place for us to relax." 

"Like a spa." 

"Yah." "I never been to a spa before." 

The boys soon made their way inside and JohnnyO saw black and white photos of boys shirtless. At the time JohnnyO did not think nothing of it. Soon JohnnyO and Ty where at poolside and just sitting soaking up the sun while looking at the cute boys. One boy caught JohnnyO's and Ty's attention. To them this boy was moving in slowly moving. He was dripping water from his body as he stood up from the pool with his hair flat and his light brown body looked like a Greek God. To top it off he was in a tight speedo that you could see his big package. The boy soon turned around facing away from JohnnyO and Ty and they saw his ass was nice and firm. Both boys where hard.

"JohnnyO do you know who that sexy boy is?"

"No but I would love to do you know who he is?"

"I wish." 

"That's my boyfriend Cameron Boyce. You know from the Disney show Jessie" a boy said. 

"Relay?" JohnnyO and Ty said in unison.

"Yup Im Jackson Brundage by the way. I'm thirteen and he is just a year older than me." JohnnyO and Ty looked at him and smiled.

"Oh my god you are. I can't believe I did not realize that was Cameron. I just never saw..." 

"How my boyfriend is sexy in real life."

"Yah" JohnnyO and Ty said in unison. 

"What is this place" asked JohnnyO. 

"It's called Club Boy. It's for every gay boy actor and singer. We can all meet up and hang out. you can have the biggest grope you want. you can hook up here too. And the best part is sex is allowed here. You can have it right here at the pool in the pool, in the hot tub, in the showers, and there are even rooms for sex. The glass you see is two way so we can see them but they can't see us."

"Wow" said Ty. "I can't believe it."

"I know right. I just got an idea if you and your boyfriend are not busy that is. Why not get a room for sex with me and cameron we can pee on each other, drink each other's pee and even fuck." 

JohnnyO and Ty looked at each other and just nodded. Jackson smiled and went to Cameron to introduce JohnnyO and Ty.

"Wow Ty I can't believe this is happening." 

"Yah I know." 

"Hay what's up? I take it Jackson here talked you into a foursome. This will be awesome. I am not going to lie to you I never had grope sex before, but it don't mean I never thought about it. So are you ready for some Latino heat?" 

"Yes." JohnnyO and Ty said in unison.

"Good we better hurry those rooms go fast" 

Jackson said. The four of them was soon in a different part of the building. Jackson smiled and rang the bell. A few seconds two shirtless boys came from a door that was behind the desk. However they are not just any boys but Dylan and Cole Sprouse.

"Hello and welcome to C.B" the Sprouse twins said in unison. 

"How can we help you today" asked Dylan.

"The four of us would like to have a room" Jackson said.

"Are you planning on staying the night or just want to get it on" asked Cole. 

"We want to get it on" said Cameron. 

"Ok let's see what we have" Dylan said.

Dillon went onto the system, and he soon smiled."

"Your are in luck we have room left" Dylan said.

"Are you members? If not its free to sign up. You can get our email newsletters. If you're in the closet don't you worry the emails have a dummy name" said Cole. 

"I don't know about the other two but Jackson and myself are." 

"Yes we know who you two are. It's are job to know, its just we have to ask every time. Company policy and all" Dylan said.

"Let's get you into that room" Cole said. 

Dylan and Cole soon walked around the desk reveling that they were naked. There big dicks where simi hard and JohnnyO and Ty could not help but to look. Dylan and Cole smiled at each other and they soon started to kiss each other while jacking off one another until there dicks where at their full size of twelve inches. It did not take long for the four young boys to be hard. It was uncomfortable for Cameron as his tight speedo was getting tighter. He could not wait to take them off. As they were walking JohnnyO and Ty notice there are three lights above the door, green, yellow and red. Every door they see the red light was on. 

"Um what's with the lights" JohnnyO asked. 

"It tells us about the room" Dylan said.

"Red is for in use, yellow is for needs to be clean, and green is for the room is empty" Cole said

"Ok" JohnnyO said. 

As they were getting closer JohnnyO and the others sees three cute boys in diapers getting out of a room and the yellow light went on. The three boys soon stopped to say hi.

"How is it going you three" Dylan asked the three."

"Not much just relaxing before we get back to work" one boy said.

"That's cool by the way theses three dipper boys are Spencer Rudy and Cole" said Cole.

"Hi guys we are on a website well I left it but I don't want to get into that. You have fun now. See you later Dil and Cole" Rudy said. 

Spencer, Rudy, and Cole soon left. JohnnyO, Ty, Jackson, and Cameron soon was in the room.

"You guys have fun now" Cole said.

Once the door was shut JohnnyO looked around. He seen a huge bed, a hot tub, a big shower, a big bathtub lots of sex toys on the tables, shelf felled with DVDs. There is another table with candles and another shelf with CDs. JohnnyO soon looked at the TV and seen kids having sex. 

"Wow look at all his stuff" Ty said.

"Yah just your everyday sex room" Cameron said.

"I can't believe there's kid sex videos" JohnnyO said. 

"Yup C.B can get away with it as all the boy films are filmed here and another disclosed location" Jackson said. 

Cameron soon took off his speedo reviling his seven inch dick. Soon the other three are naked. The four of them soon started to make out. The four soon split up in two. JohnnyO with Cameron and Ty with Jackson. JohnnyO took Cameron's dick in his mouth in no time. Cameron soon started moaning and JohnnyO was soon playing with Cameron's balls as he sucked away. Soon JohnnyO started sucking Cameron's balls. Cameron's hands started to rub JohnnyO's head and then decided to turn this into a sixty nine. As this was going on Ty and Jackson was in their own sixty nine with Ty on top. As Ty was sucking away Jackson started to rim Ty. 

This made Ty moan even more. While this was happing JohnnyO was now on the bottom of the sixty nine. JohnnyO soon started to squeeze Cameron's ass. Soon JohnnyO was on top again. The two of them soon stopped sucking and JohnnyO was getting ready to get fucked by Cameron's seven inch dick. The biggest dick he ever took. Cameron slowly put his dick into JohnnyO's ass. Soon JohnnyO started to moan. As Cameron was fucking JohnnyO Jackson took out his butt plug that was the size of Cameron's dick and just started to suck on it as Ty put his dick into Jackson's ass and started to fuck him. In no time Jackson was moaning. 

Cameron soon started to fuck JohnnyO little faster. JohnnyO soon started to moan even more.

"Yah take my big Latino dick. I am going to fuck you so good that I will make you cum and piss all over me." 

Soon Cameron was fucking JohnnyO faster and harder. As this was happing Ty was fucking Jackson faster. 

"Oh yes fuck me hard. Cum in my ass piss in my ass because I'm a dirty boy" Jackson said. 

All four moans soon sounded like one. The fucking went faster and harder. This soon made JohnnyO have his dry cum without touching himself. In no time Cameron took his dick out and JohnnyO soon sucked away until Cameron came in his mouth. JohnnyO swallowed it all and it was the most cum he ever had. Cameron smiled. 

"Yah drink all my cum. I can cum a whole lot with this big thing."

Ty was soon getting close and was about to pull out when Jackson spoke. 

"Cum in my ass. I only drink my love's cum." 

Ty soon was fucking Jackson faster and harder until he came into Jackson's ass. 

"Now I want you and JohnnyO to piss on me while I piss on myself and drink Cameron's tasty piss." 

The four boys soon went by the shower and Jackson went on his knees and took Cameron's dick into his mouth. Cameron soon started to piss and so did Jackson, JohnnyO and Ty. Once they stopped pissing Jackson started to fuck Ty and JohnnyO started to fuck Cameron. JohnnyO and Jackson was soon fucking faster and harder until they came. The four boys soon rested before taking a shower where they washed each other. The four boys soon left the sex room. As they passed the desk. Dylan and Cole stopped JohnnyO and gave him a card.

"How was the room" asked Cole. 

"It was great to bad you guys could not join" said Cameron.

"Yah maybe next time when we are off" said Dylan 

"Besides you think you can handle our twelve inch dicks we know we can handle each other's dicks. Is that right Dylan." 

"Yah I love it when you fuck me" Dylan said. 

"Yah and I love yours after all we been fucking each other since we were eight" said Cole.

"By the way you are JohnnyO right" asked Dylan. 

"Yah I am"

"Well the dipper boys wanted to give this to you. They just have a few questions for you. Don't worry the number is unreadable and won't show up on your phone bill" Cole said.

The naked Sprouse twins soon went back into the room they came from while holding each other's dicks. JohnnyO put the card in his pocket and desired to contact them when he gets back home. 

Chapter 7

Spencer, Rudy and, Cole JohnnyO just got home and he was just looking at the card in his bedroom. He looked at the time and seen it was little late to text the number, also he had school in the morning. JohnnyO wish spring brake will come soon. As of right now he only have one plan and that got held back for who knows how long. The next day school went slow. However gym class went fast. Almost all his male classmates where cute. He wished he could get to see them naked or at least in their underwear. School was soon over and luckily for JohnnyO had no homework. He thought it was a good time to ask his mom and dad a question. 

"Mom dad can I ask you a question"

"You just did ha ha" JohnnyO's dad joked. 

"What is it honey" JohnnyO's mom asked. 

"Can we like move to L.A?"

"Why do you want us to move to L.A" JohnnyO's dad asked.

"Because for my music."

"Oh honey even though you are talented I don't think moving will make it better. Look what happened to what's his face. He moved there when he was like sixteen." JohnnyO's mom said.

"We are not saying no we are just saying not yet. Besides I don't see why you can't just record your songs here? We can afford the equipment and find someone knows how to work it" JohnnyO's dad said "besides what's wrong going back and forth you only did it twice." 

JohnnyO just gave up for now and went into his room. He soon sat on his bed. Some part of him agreed what his mom and dad said. JohnnyO soon grabbed his guitar and started to strum it. As he was playing he got a text. He soon stopped playing and looked to see who it is. JohnnyO soon smiled as it was the director of the movie The Last Day of Summer 2 said they could shoot the music video Saturday at eleven . He was also glad to see Griffin and JJ again. JohnnyO can't wait to sing his song he wrote for the move called Summer it will never end. He soon texted back that he will be there. JohnnyO was about to pick up his guitar when he decided to tex the number on the card. 

JohnnyO: Hi this is JohnnyO. Yesterday 3 boys in diapers gave me this card their names r Spencer Rudy & Cole

9-555-463-1551: Hello JohnnyO how are you? I take it the boys see something in you and wanted you to be a guest star on this project they work on that involves wearing a dipper. If you decided to do this project fell free to text back. 

JohnnyO: That sounds interesting I should b free Saturday around 1 

JohnnyO soon got the address and the time of one. went to his mom and dad about the music video is back on. 

"How long you think the shoot will be" JohnnyO's dad asked. 

"Maybe like three." 

"Ok ill call up for the ticket." JohnnyO's dad said. 

Saturday soon came and JohnnyO notice something strange. Griffin and JJ are acting like they don't know each other well enough. JohnnyO soon realized this just be an act so there secret won't leak out. Once no one was looking Griffin and JJ gave JohnnyO a huge. After a while the music video was done and he was off to the address. Once he got there the photo shoot set looked interesting. Soon he seen someone he seen before, and that is Leo Howard and he has something in his hand. He soon stopped next to JohnnyO. 

"I take it you are JohnnyO."

"Yes and you are Leo."

"That's right. Are you ready." 

"Yes."

"That's good here is your script and not to worry I have directed hundreds of boy movies."

"Wait what I thought I be getting my photo taken?"

"Oh it will be during the movie."

"Um what kind of boy move is this?" 

"I call these typed of moves dipper boy porn. I wrote the script. I even am in boy porn myself. I'm one of the top boys but Disney don't need to know about that. I will give you my videos free of charge. I even drop in the all the Sprouse twin videos."

"What other boy actors are in the porn business?"

"More than you think. The normal Neal is two thousand dollars, but I will throw in an extra twenty thousand pulse all the boy porn you want. Sounds far?" 

"Um ok but won't it look odd having all those DVDs when I come home?"

"Don't worry about it all be on at least on flash drive of your choosing. We have hundreds of different looks to them. So is it a deal?" 

"Yes."

"Great the script is simple I'll give you an hour to go over it. Then you just come back and see me." 

"Ok."

Once JohnnyO memorized the script he went to find Leo. The script only had a few lines the rest was just a list of sex actions that will be taken in order. As he was looking for him he saw lot of cute boys he has not seen before. Somewhere clothed while others where in speedos and underwear. Soon he seen Leo and waved at him. Leo waved back and soon the two of them met up. 

"How is the script."

"It's good." 

"That's great. Are you ready?" 

"Yes."

"That's great come with me and I'll get you in costume." 

The two of them soon where in the dressing room and Leo smiled. He soon was getting naked and JohnnyO did not know why, but he too started to get naked. JohnnyO's eyes went big once he saw Leo's massive fat dick and JohnnyO's dick was soon getting hard and so was Leo. In no time both boys where hard. Leo showed off his ten inch dick where JohnnyO showed off his five. 

"So what color dipper you want? We have all kinds." 

"Blue, and um why are you naked too?" 

"Blue it is then and to answer your question I always do when shooting I have to let this guy breath. You can touch this bad boy if you want."

JohnnyO's hand started to shake as he grabbed the massive dick. Leo gave out a moan once JohnnyO touched it. Just then a naked Dylan Riley Snyder showed up with his massive dick that was bigger than Leo's by an inch an half. Leo soon seen him and smiled.

"Hi love" Dylan said. 

Leo and Dylan soon kissed. 

"I'm done shooting my film with the twins. Man they can fuck my ass good. I took Cole in me first and then Dillon next. After that I took both of them at the same time." 

JohnnyO's eyes went big. What other Disney stars are into the porn business. 

"Dame that's hot guess what three signed up for another year?" 

"Who?" 

"Jake Short and Cameron Boyce and Karan Brar." 

"No shit."

Dylan soon seen JimmyO and smiled. Leo soon realized JohnnyO was still there. 

"Ok that's enough I don't want this big guy to cum just yet. Now for you, you have to be soft when your dipper gets taken off. It makes the video believable. So if you are still hard before the dipper comes off just tell us. We will wait until it goes down."

Soon it was time to shoot the movie and JohnnyO took his place with Spencer, Rudy and Cole. The four of them waited for last minuet adjustments of the lights and cameras. The photographer tested his camera and gave the thumbs up he was ready. Leo looked around and sat down on a chair and started to play with his balls.

"Ok people let's do this. Action" 

****************movie***************   
Spencer, Rudy, Cole, and JohnnyO are sitting on a couch watching TV. Spencer is eating some popcorn while the other three take a drink from a red and blue cups. JohnnyO: Thanks for inviting me. It's tough to be the new kid and all. Cole: No problem. Besides I'm glad I glad you moved next door to me. That old lady where you live now was crazy. Rudy: Tell me about it. It's like we can't go outside and be just kids. Spencer: Yah she just yells at us and tells us she will call the cops if even a ball goes into yard. 

JohnnyO: Man that is crazy.

Cole: So how are you liking it here?

JohnnyO: Better then where I use to live. There was no one to hang out with. Everyone was either too old or too young. It also don't help to be home schooled. I'm just glad I meet you guys and don't have to be home schooled. 

Spencer: Man that sucks well at least your here and we are going to have some fun. 

Rudy: Not some a lot of fun trust me. You will be glad you moved here.

JohnnyO has a shock look on his face and looks around. 

JohnnyO: Um where is the washroom? 

Cole: Down the hall second door on your left.

JohnnyO: Thanks JohnnyO soon leaves and is out of shot. 

Rudy: He's cute. Spencer: Yah real cute you should get that before the other cute boys gets him. 

Rudy: Yah that's how I got this cutie. 

Rudy kisses Spencer's lips. 

Cole: But what if he is you know. 

Spencer: Not gay or even bi. 

Cole: Yah Rudy: 

You won't know until you ask. 

Cole: True I just hope if he is striate we still can be friends. I wonder what's taking him so long. Ill go find out. 

Cole soon leaves and is out of the shot. JohnnyO is in the bathroom sitting on the toilet with his head down and just finished crying. Soon there is a knock at the door but JohnnyO dose not respond. The knock happened again but this time the door opens and Cole walks in.

Cole: What's wrong man?

JohnnyO: I don't want to talk about it.

Cole: Come on man you can trust me. Well not just me but Spencer and Rudy as well.

JohnnyO: Do you promise not to tell anyone? .

Cole: Of corse. I know we just meet but you can trust me I promise you. 

JohnnyO: Well ok you um see I have this thing. It don't happen a lot but you know sometimes it just takes over. And well I. Huum I I have to um where dippers and I thought I would be ok but it peed a little bit more then I normally do and I I did not bring a second dipper because I never had friends before and I'm mostly home where I use to live.

Cole soon hugged JohnnyO and rubbed his back.

Cole: that's ok man why don't you follow me to my room ok. JohnnyO nodded and the two of them left the bathroom and walked into Cole's bedroom. 

Cole: Why don't you sit on the bed. Ill get you something. 

JohnnyO soon sat down and Cole went to the dresser and opened it. He pulls out a dipper and shows it to JohnnyO. JohnnyO's eyes went big and Cole came closer to JohnnyO and put the dipper on the bed. Cole soon took off JohnnyO's shirt and pushed him down so JohnnyO is now laying down. Cole soon removes his shirt and started to take off his pants reviling his dipper. JohnnyO looked up and down at Cole and smiled as he too is a dipper boy. Cole soon took of JohnnyO's pants and looked at JohnnyO's dipper before taking it off. Once JohnnyO's dipper was off Cole smelled the soiled dipper. Cole then bent over and grabbed hold JohnnyO's dick before sucking it. JohnnyO moaned and his hand went on top of Cole's head. 

As Cole was sucking away JohnnyO was soon playing with Cole's hair. As this was happing Spencer, Rudy was still in the living room watching TV.

Spencer: They been back there for awhile. 

Rudy: You think they are getting it on? 

Spencer: Maybe, you want to find out?

Rudy: You know I do..

Spencer and Rudy got up and went to find Cole and JohnnyO as they are walking they heard moaning and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They soon looked throw the open door and saw that Cole was sucking away. Spencer and Rudy's hands where rubbing them selfs through there pants. Spencer and Rudy watched on as Cole stopped sucking JohnnyO and went to JohnnyO's face. JohnnyO smiled and started to take off Cole's dipper and started to suck Cole's dick. Spencer and Rudy soon enters the room and started to take off their cloths off and soon revealed their dippers. 

JohnnyO soon seen Spencer and Rudy and smiled. Spencer went to JohnnyO's dick and started to suck away. JohnnyO soon stopped sucking and looked at Rudy and took off his dipper and started to suck his dick. JohnnyO soon started to go back and forth sucking Cole and Rudy's dick. Cole soon got off of JohnnyO and started to suck JohnnyO once agin. Spencer went by the other side of JohnnyO and JohnnyO took Spencer's dipper off and started to suck his dick. JohnnyO once agin went back and forth sucking two dicks in front of him. Two soon became three. It then became Rudy's turn to suck JohnnyO's dick while JohnnyO sucked Spencer and Cole. After a while everyone sucked each other. 

Spencer soon end up rimming JohnnyO while he rimmed Cole and Cole rimming Rudy. There was nothing but moaning and the rimming turns into a fuck chain. Spencer fucking JohnnyO, JohnnyO fucking Cole, and Cole fucking Rudy. The four of them soon ended up fucking every hole there was besides their own. Cole, Spencer, and Rudy soon came onto JohnnyO. JohnnyO then dipped his fingers into the cum and eat it. ************end of movie*************   
"Cut that was so fucking hot. I came three times. You guys are great as always. JohnnyO you my friend can come back anytime" 

Leo's phone soon rang and he soon answered it.

"Hay what's up?...... Really that's great news , when do you want to do it?........yah I'm here now......Oh my god really ill find out right now he is here..." 

Leo looked at JohnnyO and smiled before speaking to him. .

"Boyz Recordz that is with the s being z is on the phone and a manger of a cute boy wants to know if you will be interested in doing a music video duet. The boy asked for you by name and that my friend is Carson Lueders. So how about it?"

"Really wow when?" 

"Today if possible. It's going to be filmed here as this is the biggest studio." 

"Oh my god yah I will love to." 

"Great just wash up and I will let Carson Lueders's manger know." 

JohnnyO soon ran off to wash up.

"Yah he is in see you guys later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that " chapter" Please let me know whst you think. Also feel free to read my otherstories.


	7. Chapter 8:  Carson Lueders/ Chapter 9: MattyB & Nick James

Chapter 8

As Spencer, Rudy, Cole, and JohnnyO where taking their shower, JohnnyO got to know the boys little better. Not only douse Spencer, Rudy and, Cole love to wear dippers and been in twenty boy films they also have small wetness problems. He also found out that the reason Rudy left of being a dipper model is because he likes this job better. Also that Cole and Spencer are secretly dating and the only person knows is Rudy and now him. Once they were all dressed JohnnyO decided to be a dipper boy model and told the three. They all smiled but told him they will talk more about this later. Then they soon left JohnnyO. JohnnyO looked at the time and had two hours left before he has to be on a plain back home. He quickly called his dad about a new little job about doing a duet and a music video with Carson Lueders and will get his ticket to be back home for tomorrow. His dad understood and called the airlines. Once off the phone JohnnyO went to grab something to eat. JohnnyO did not know what the song will be or what's going to happen in the video but could not wait to meetCarson Lueders. As he was eating Leo came by with papers in hand. Leo soon sat next to JohnnyO and gave him the papers he had. 

"Here is a list of all the boys that has done boy movies. Just check the ones you want and I'll give you all their videos. There are even vintage boy videos on this list. So just give it to me when you're done." 

Leo soon left and JohnnyO just looked at the list and checked off the ones he wanted. JohnnyO picked fifteen boys. After he was done eating he got up and walked around the big studio. JohnnyO soon ran into Leo and gave him the list. Leo soon got a call.

"Yes....ok we will meet you there." Leo soon put his phone back into his pocket. "Ok they are here. Let's go." 

The two of them soon headed to the main door to meet Carson Lueders and his manger. Once JohnnyO saw them he could not believe how was Carson's manger. It was no other then Justin Bieber and he had no tattoos at all on his arm. Leo soon shook Justin and Carson's hand. Leo smiled and shook his head. 

"Good to see you again. How big is it this time?" 

"Fourteen inches. I want to go for at least seventeen or maybe even bigger"

"Who are you kidding that's too big you and your dick pills just to make you bigger. By the way you took since you where twelve. Where I am born this way." .

"So what at least mine is bigger than yours. besides I was ten when I took them." 

"The only reason yours is bigger than mine is because you took more pills then you should have. and younger too. One bottle that's it but no you had to get more."

"So what besides more people want my videos over yours and I can fuck myself while being soft." 

JohnnyO and Carson just lesson to the two older boys talk. They did not even bother to comment on what they were hearing. Leo and and Carson soon went to the side to talk about this music video. JohnnyO liked the idea of being two different ones. One for YouTube while the other is for himself. The only difference is kissing, holding hands, and short shorts. JohnnyO looked at the two songs and loved it. Soon it was time to shoot the music video. 

***************Music Video************************** The first scene show Carson and JohnnyO is playing soccer on opposite sides with other boys. Carson is kicking the ball to the goal with JohnnyO running not far behind him. JohnnyO gets closer and attempts to get the ball when Carson and JohnnyO trip each other. Carson lands on his back where JohnnyO almost falls on top of him but caches himself by using his hands. The two look into each other's eyes and they kiss. The second scene shows Carson and JohnnyO riding bikes. The third scene shows JohnnyO and Carson laying on a hill wearing just short shorts and looking at the clouds. Carson's head is resting on JohnnyO's chest. JohnnyO starts to rub Carson's chest and his hand slowly moves its way to the short shorts. JohnnyO's hand soon slips in. Carson looks at JohnnyO and smiles. The two of them soon start to kiss. The forth shot is Carson and JohnnyO at a carnival and going on rides. The last scene is them walking into the sunset while holding hands.

***********End of music video************************* "I love the taste of your lips. If you are not doing anything why don't you and me go to my hotel room I have it all to myself. So what do you say JohnnyO?"

"I will love to." 

Before JohnnyO left Leo gave him a flash drive that looked like a toy car.

"Here you go. 1 trilobite of videos. Well there is still a hundred gigs left. Now don't loose it. Not just because you won't be able to watch it just don't want it to fall into the wrong hands. Oh also here is your money. You will get small payments as the days go on so it won't look odd." 

Carson and JohnnyO where soon in the hotel room and they wast no time making out. Their cloths went off slowly as they made out. Carson became the first one to be naked. JohnnyO went on his knees and started to suck away while fingering Carson's ass. Carson could not help but to moan. JohnnyO was able to suck Carson's dick and balls at the same time. JohnnyO sucked faster and faster until Carson had his dry cum. Carson soon started to suck JohnnyO like a pro. He soon started to rim JohnnyO and JohnnyO loved it. He went back to JohnnyO's dick and sucked him until he had his dry cum. JohnnyO was soon getting fucked doggy stile. Carson went faster and faster until he had his second dry cum. Johnny was soon about to fuck Carson but Carson stopped him. 

"I so want you to fuck me but, you can't. It's not that I'm afraid it's just the only two people are aloud to shove their dick in my ass or anything else and that is my sex masters" 

"Who are they." 

"Justin Bibber and his little brother." 

"Dame." 

"I know. Justin is an ass even when it comes to fucking. I hate piss but he loves it so I just want to make him happy. He pisses on me make me drink it and pisses up my ass. When he feels like he wants to piss longer than normal he drinks this stuff that makes him piss for a long time, like five minutes and It like kicks in ten minutes. So in the bottle it said only take one shot. Witch he dose sometimes but most of the time he will drank the whole bottle. This bottles he uses are the hugest bottles you can get. The bottles are like drinking two leaders of pop. To top it off he drank a leader of Mountain Dew just so he could piss even more. As he pisses on me he drinks more Dew. As for his brother he is more sweet. He gives me baths and I just love him. One time he let me fuck him. I hope he and I become boyfriends." 

After JohnnyO herd all this they started to talk about other things. Until it was time for Johnny to go. As JohnnyO was leaving he got a text.

3-555-091-1232: Hi JohnnyO this is MattyB Raps. I am working in this UK tour and I don't want to do it alone. I want to know if you are interested. Text me back and we will work on the details.

Chapter 9 

JohnnyO soon text MattyB back that he will love to and that he will have his spring break will be in two weeks from now and his break is for two whole weeks. Once JohnnyO was home he told his mom and dad about the tour and it will be on his spring break. His parents where happy for him. JohnnyO's two weeks until his break went very slowly. Ty, Christian, and Gage where busy, so he contact the other boys he messed around with but they too were busy. JohnnyO did not know what to do when he was done with his homework he ran out of songs to write about and it bothered him. He hoped he will come up with more songs. After the long two weeks JohnnyO was on the plane to England. It was a long flight and to top it off he will have to get use to the bigger time difference. After a long flight JohnnyO took his bags and started to look for his name.

JohnnyO soon smiled when he seen the sign. The man soon took him to the limo and they are off to MattB's hotel. When the limo pulled up to the hotel JohnnyO seen the massive tour bus they will be on. As JohnnyO got out of the limo MattyB quickly got off the bus and greeted JohnnyO. The two boys hugged and helped JohnnyO with his luggage onto the bus. Once everything was on the bus the two of them hugged again. 

"Are you ready to rock out JohnnyO."

"Yes I am."

 

"That's great. The driver is in the lobby. I told him I'll go get him when we are ready to leave. But first we need to do something for good luck."

"Ok what's that?"

"We need to dock each other."

"Dock each other what do you mean?" 

"Oh you don't know? Well that's ok I'll tell you then after will show you. Docking is where you content two dicks by one boys forskin. You cover the other dick with it and the two boys soon start to jack off until they cum into the forskin. Sometimes the cum goes into the piss slit as the heads are touching each other. So how about it?" 

"Um ok I hope you have forskin because I don't."

"Not to worry I do. I won't bring it up if I didn't." 

The boys soon dropped their pants with their boxers and MattyB started to dock with JohnnyO it felt strange to JohnnyO but he loved the feeling. JohnnyO wanted this felling to last forever but knew they have to be short as they have a show to do. Both boys started to moan and MattyB leaned in to kiss JohnnyO. Soon the two of them where making out. Soon both boys had there dry cum. They soon pulled there boxers and pants up and MattyB soon got the driver. The first stop only took an hour to get to, but the setup took two. The boys walked around and soon just waited in their dressing room. The boys looked at each other before locking the door. MattyB and JohnnyO soon was making out and cloths went everywhere. The boys soon ended up in a sixty nine with MattyB on top. As they sucked away they each played with one another's holes. MattyB soon started to turn himself around and put JohnnyO's dick in his ass. 

MattyB soon was fucking himself while making out with JohnnyO. MattyB was soon going faster and faster until JohnnyO had his second dry cum of the day. In no time MattyB was fucking JohnnyO fast and hard. MattyB wished they could go on stage naked and grind each other as they sang their songs, but knew that can't happen. Soon MattyB also had his second dry cum. The two of them went into the shower to get the boy sex smell off of them. The boys where soon in their outfits for the show. As the two of them steeped out MattyB's manger comes walking towards them with a boy.

"Hello MattyB and JohnnyO I will like you two to meet tonight's winner Nick James."

"Hi nice to meet you JohnnyO and I can't wait to get to know you." 

MattyB's manger soon walks away leaving the three alone to chat.

"Wow I can't believe I won. Well as your manger said I'm Nick James. I just got into acting and I am on this new TV show called Hank Zipzer. Somehow I got the led" 

Nick looks around and to see if anyone is near by "There are cute boys in the show and you guys are cute too I would love it if we in you know shag? If you're not gay I can just suck your dicks and you can fuck me."

"Well Nick you are cute too. Today is your lucky day as you can come back to our hotel room and shag with us" MattyB said.

"Really oh my god." 

The boys did three more songs for their encore. MattyB and JohnnyO waited for Nick to come back stage. Once he was there the three of them soon took a non-sexual shower as they want to smell good when then they get to the hotel for sex. Nick was the first one to get naked and he reveled his six inch dick. Both MattyB and JohnnyO smiled and they dropped to their knees taking turns sucking Nick's dick. While one sucked the dick the other was sucking the balls. This of corse made Nick moan. MattyB and JonnyO soon stood up and the three of them made out. JohnnyO was the next one to get naked. Just like with Nick Johnny had tow mouths working on his dick and balls.

Then it became MattyB's turn. JohnnyO and Nick sucked away until it was time to fuck. Nick just smiled at the two dicks and spoke.

"I want both of you to fuck me at the same time." 

Both MattyB and JohnnyO smiled and got ready to fuck Nick. Nick loves getting fucked more than fucking. He will take any size dick and he will even take two at once. Nick so badly want to try taking three at once. Small, big, fat, thin, or a mix he did not care. As long as he gets three dicks up his ass.

Of corse he never told anyone that. MattyB and JohnnyO soon was soon fucking Nick faster and harder until they had there dry cum. As for Nick he got one too without touching himself. The three boys rested before taking a shower. Once the boys where dressed there was a knock on the door. MattyB looked at Nick and JohnnyO. They had the same look on their face. MattyB soon opened the door to see Ty standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapters please let me know what you tbought of it. Also Feel free to read my other stories.


	8. 10: Nick James Part 2 / 11: Jude Wright and Ben Wilby

Chapter 10

Ty looked at the cute boys and saw the one he wanted. 

"JohnnyO can you come with me for a min?" 

JohnnyO smiled and got up and soon left with Ty.

"So what's up." .

"Just follow me." 

"Um ok." 

Ty soon led him to his own hotel room and Ty soon closed the door behind him. The two soon started to make out and Ty led JohnnyO into the bathroom. Once thereTy started to get naked and JohnnyO soon followed. Ty soon got in the tub and JohnnyO soon knew what he wanted and got in the tub with him. Ty smiled as JohnnyO went on his knees and took Ty's dick. 

"I have been holding my piss since I left my house. So it going to be a lot." 

Ty soon released his piss into JohnnyO's mouth and was drinking every last drop. Once Ty was empty he took his dick out of JohnnyO's mouth and he went on his knees to drink JohnnyO's piss until JohnnyO was empty. Ty soon got up and the two of them started to make out. They soon broke the kiss and JohnnyO looked into Ty's eyes and smiled.

"Was that you wanted?" 

"Well that and also to tell you I can cum." 

"Really?" 

"Yah it's not a lot but at least I can now. After that I stopped sex and jacking off so you can get the first taste of it well besides me of corse. And since you are with MattyB and that other kid I was thinking of a four way. Just bring them back here." 

Johnny smiled and quickly got dressed and went back to MattyB and Nick. Once their he told the two of them that Ty wanted to show them something. Nick and MattyB just looked at each other. They soon followed JohnnyO to Ty's room. Once they entered the room They see Ty simpkins on the bed naked. 

"JohnnyO go get the whip cream and you MattyB and this boy I don't know get naked because we are going to suck the whip cream off eachothers dicks then fuck. And JohnnyO hes goin to put the whip cream on my dick and suck it off until I cum. and MattyB your goin to do the same to this boy whos name I dont know yet hurry up get hard." 

"His name is Nick James he's the winner who came backstage to meet us and Ty we are glad your comin on this UK tour with us. it's is so great your surpotin your boyfriend JohnnyO. I got a boyfriend back home he has no idea how many boys I've fucked on my tours. He is a actor and I bet he fucked a lot of boys too. You may know of him he is David Mazouz. I will tell you about him after we get it on." 

The three boys soon got naked and JohnnyO soon put whip cream on everyones dick and his. The boys soon ended up in a sixty nine. JohnnyO and Ty where sucking each other while MattyB and Nick where sucking each other. All four boys soon came and for the first time JohnnyO tasted Ty's cum. The boys looked at each other and Nick soon spoke.

"Well I'm ready to get fucked by three dicks at the same time." 

The rest of the boys smiled and shook their heads. They soon got ready to fuck Nick. JohnnyO laid on the bed and Nick took JohnnyO's dick and put it in him. Then it was MattyB's turn. His dick went in easily. Lastly it was Ty's turn. It was hard at first thing to get in position but Ty's dick slid in with ease. All three boys soon started to fuck Nick. Nick started to moan like crazy and the three boys went fast as they could until they came again. As they were resting MartyB went back talking about his boyfriend.

"So as I said David is my boyfriend who was in Touch as Jake Bohm. When he told me he was goin to try to audition for the part of a pre-teen Bruce Wayne for a new show on fox. The first time I met him was when he was sat at Burger King alone. I sat next to him he was eatin a kids meal I said hi I'm MattyB he said hi I'm David Mazouz you may have seen me in the tv show touch. Then I say yeah I saw it on TV and got the DVD of the complete first season. I wish they did more. you may not speak in the tv show besides the voice over. And your voice is cute and your so much cuter in person. I just have to say that. He smiled and looked around he said very quietly meet me in the family washroom. He soon left to the washroom and I waited for a min before I left. Once in there I locked the door. We started to kiss and as we were kissing he rubbed my crouch and so I did it back. We soon stopped as we did not want the staff to wonder. So he left first then I did. I then went back to his place. Thank god it was just us. So we are in his room naked and omg his dick is not only huge and not huge and skinny I'm talking about huge and fat. Like you can't rap your hand around it and its like twelve inches. So not only that he is in cut like me. We docked and sucked and fucked. And boy at first it hurt to have that fat thing in my ass but now I can't get enough of it. So yah that's my story." 

The rest of the boys soon came again after hearing MattyB's story. It was soon getting late and MattyB JohnnyO and Nick left. The next Day outside of the hotel they said good bye to Nick as his limo picked him up. The three of them where going to their next stop that was only an hour away when Ty got a text.

"Oh my god it's my agent and he said I got the role for the new Jurassic Park movie. I start tomorrow. I better go. Sorry I can't stay with you guys." 

"That's great Ty you want me to call a cab for you?"

"Nah I'm with my dad, but thanks anyways MattyB." 

MattyB and JohnnyO soon hugged Ty good bye as they went on the bus. While on the bus JohnnyO and MattyB talked about tonights concert. It was decided that JohnnyO will go on first. They soon talked about what songs should they sing and once that was taken care of the boys went in the back to take a nap. JohnnyO was the first one up and realized that MattyB was spooning him. JohnnyO loved the feeling and did not want to move. JohnnyO soon seen something that caught his eye and that it was MattyB's DVD collection. Soon the boys where at the arena. 

The boys had a lot of time to kill before the show started so JohnnyO and MattyB headed to the nearby park. While walking they see two cute boys holding hands. The boys see them and the four of them meet. "Hi my names Jude wright I was in the hit comedy spy as Marcus I am fourteen and this cutie is my boyfriend Ben Wilby he's eleven." 

Chapter Eleven 

"Ben and I just love the two of you and seen your work if you know what I mean. So do want to go to a private place for some fun?" 

"How bout right here or maybe our hotel. And before we get down to the sex. As you know MattyB and this is JohnnyO. We both have got boyfriends."

"Well first off Ben why don't you tell them what you was in."

"I made my actin debut in Nativity I played Bob in the Christmas comedy and its follow up nativity two Danger in the Manger."

"That's cool so how about that sex we talked about earlier."

"Calm down don't get your nickers in a twist. Let's head back to my place instead. We know you don't want the public to know about you guys as well as us. My place is nearby."

Soon all four boys are at Jude's bedroom. 

"Before we begin you want to see something cool?" 

Without waiting for an answer Jude went to his bookshelf and pulled a book out. Soon the bookshelf opened up reveling trophies that where all the same that JohnnyO never seen before. It was a wooden base with a gold dick on it.

"These my friends are my Wankers for boy porn of the UK. I believe you Yanks have something like this in America for your boy porn. Ben has some as well don't you?" 

"Yup and my fav one is cutest couple we won every time so far since we started dating. Well into the sex." 

"Wait you are telling me we could get awards for boy porn?" 

"Yes JohnnyO but for us we call them the Dickies. We won't have that award show for months. So lets get to it."

In no time all four boys are naked and started to dock with each other. JohnnyO was docking with MattyB and Jude and his boyfriend Ben is docking with each other. After a while they have docked with everyone in the room. Soon all four of them started to suck one another. As Jude was sucking MattyB he nodded to his boyfriend Ben. Ben smiled and started to finger Jude's ass while he sucked away at his dick. JohnnyO watched each finger go into Jude's ass as he is sucking Ben. JohnnyO was amazed to see Ben's whole hand go into Jude's ass. He never seen fisting before. Soon Ben was passed his wrist in Jude's ass this became to much for JohnnyO as he had his dry cum into MattyB's mouth. 

This started a chain reaction as every boy started to get one. The boys rested up before they started to fuck for their second cum of the day. JohnnyO ended up fucking Jude. Jude was fucking MattyB and Ben fucking JohnnyO. It was nothing but a fuck chan. Nothing but slapping and moaning. It went slow at first then it went faster and harder as they went along and soon they got their second cum. They stood that way for a while until Ben slipped out first then Jude and lastly JohnnyO. Jude smiled and went to his own bathroom with Ben behind. MattyB and JohnnyO looked at each other and decided to join in. The four boys soon steeped in the shower and let their piss flow. They pissed on each other and then Ben went on his knees and opens his mouth and started to take everyone's piss.

Once they were empty Jude tuned on the shower to wash the boy sex off of them. While washing Jude's phone goes off and leaves the bathroom. "Well Johnnyo if your ever back in London or have more time here and fancy some sex look for me in the underage gay celeb . It's called Underage. It's a club for boys who are underage and are gay. The gay celeb boys who go there are nine to eleven. years old. It got a room where u can have golden showers. that's pissing on each other by the way and there is a back room where you can go down on a boy or boys. There is a bar there too that just don't have pop, juice, and milk but Boy actors piss. Underground Boy is down an alley between a comic book store and a toy store. Once I'm twelve I will be in Underground Boy and that is for twelve to sixteen year olds. It had the same stuff but there you can drink cum as well. 

That is in the same place as Underage. Just a door is separating the wall. I'll text you the address." Jude came back and smiled.

"Well sweetly that was our porn agent and we have a new movie to make today all I know is there is going to be pissing and fisting and docking like always."

MattyB and JohnnyO said goodbye to Jude and Ben and soon at the arena. As they were about to go into their dressing room when a man came up to them. 

"Sorry to bother you two but we have a problem. Kevin just got sick and I don't know who we could get to fill in for him. I'm sorry to give you the bad news." 

"There's nothing you could do. Shit happens. I will think of something."

"Ok MattyB let me know when you do."

As the guy left anther one was coming and this time with a kid.

"Hi guys I will like you to meet Jagger Alexander. I will let you three go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting read alot lol. What did you think of the two chapters? Let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	9. Chapter 12 Jagger / Chapter Thirteen Theo Stevenson

Chapter 12 

"Hi, I can't believe I'm back stage. There's things I would love to talk about." 

"That's cool. Why don't we just go in the dressing room" said MattyB. 

The three of them where soon in the dressing room with the door closed.

"So tell us something about yourself." said JohnnO. 

"Well when I was nine I was on a talent show in Austria and I I played the drums."

"Wait are you that kid that took his shirt off" MattyB asked. 

"Yah."

"Oh my god you look cute without a shirt and you are good playin the drums. Our drummer got sick so do you want to play the drums on our UK tour for us? 

"Oh my god yes I would love too play drums with two cuties."

"So your gay then I take it" JohnnyO said. 

"He'll yah since I was like nine. I took off my shirt for the cute boys."

"That's great you can have sex with us after u played the drums for us. here is how the show is going to work. You will do a set of songs of JohnnyO's then a set of songs of mine. Then we come out on stage and sing together. That's why its called the MattyB JohnnyO Yes tour. The best part for us is we get to pick a special guest to play at each concert. Yesterday was our first stop it and it was just us. And here we are on our second stop." 

"Cool I mostly play rock but I can play pop as well. I can't wait to do this. As well as the sex."

After they finished their on coir the thee of them headed back to the dressing room to take a shower. While in the shower Jagger could not help but to look at JohnnyO and MattyB's naked bodies. His hand slowly made it to each of their asses. JohnnyO and MattyB looked at Jagger with a smile.

"Not yet you dirty boy" MattyB said as he spanked Jagger's ass.

"Just wait until we are on the bus." 

The boys where soon once again naked but this time on the bus. The bus driver is use to this kind of thing from MattyB. In fact his son had sex with MattyB. As MattyB was sucking Jagger's dick JohnnyO was sucking on Jagger's nipples. Jagger was in gay boy heaven. Soon JohnnyO and MattyB traded places. All Jagger could do was moan. MattyB smiled at Jagger and the two of them soon started to make out. Not wanting to be left out JohnnyO stopped sucking Jagger's dick and joined in the kissing while he Jacks off Jagger. JohnnyO soon stops kissing the two and went on putting Jagger's dick in his ass. Slowly JohnnyO fucks himself. MattyB and Jagger soon stops kissing. Jagger starts to jack off JohnnyO while his dick is up JohnnyO's ass and his balls are being sucked by MattyB.

Soon all this becomes to much for Jagger as he comes with out warning into JohnnyO's ass. This made JohnnyO dry cum. The only one who has not cum yet was MattyB but that quickly changed when Jagger started to suck MattyB until he came into his mouth. Jagger easily swallowed all of it. The boys rested before going back to their hotel. Once their they quickly got dressed just to enter the lobby and into their room. Once in their room the cloths came off once again. This time it was Jagger sucking Johnny's dick while MattyB was rimming Jagger. Jagger once again entered gay boy heaven. JohnnyO soon was rimming Jagger and MattyB was getting his dick sucked. JohnnyO soon slid his dick into Jagger's ass while Jagger slid his dick into MattyB's ass. MattyB and JohnnyO did not have to do much as Jagger was doing all the work. 

Just like on the bus it did not take long for all three to cum. The next day MattyB woke up just seeing JohnnyO. On the night stand there was a note from Jagger. Yesterday was great. Sorry to bail out on you two this early. I had to do some stuff. I will meet you guys latter tonight. -Jagger MattyB and JohnnyO just shrugged and head to the shower. It was soon noon and MattyB and JohnnyO checked in at their third hotel. Once they put their bags in their room they went out for lunch. While eating JohnnyO went to the washroom and saw Theo Stevenson on his knees drinking some boy's pee from the boy's dick. 

Chapter Thirteen Theo Stevenson 

JohnnyO did not know who this boy is. All he knew was he had to be gay and loves piss. Theo did not see JohnnyO standing there as well as the other boy getting his dick drained. Once it was over Theo got up and kissed the boy. Theo soon turned and his face was red. The other boy soon looked at JohnnyO and his face became red too.

"I guess I forgot to lock the door" the boy said and quickly left.

"Please don't tell. I will drink your piss and let you fuck me." 

MattyB soon shown up wondering what was taking so long. Theo smiled as he seen him.

"Oh my your MattyB I'm a huge fan I'm Theo Stevenson by the way. I'm an actor I have done three films and I just got a script for a forth one. I did not read it yet so I have no clue what's it about. I just hope it has a cute boy in it. And that he is into pee." 

"That's cool I'm into pee too and this is JohnnyO he is also into it. We also have boyfriends that are into it as well." 

"That's cool. What are you to doing in England?" 

"We are on tour. This is our third stop and if it wasn't for MattyB letting me join I would not have meet so many cute boys here."

"That's cool. Have you ever docked before?"

"Yah we have I taught JohnnyO how to do it if he happens to run into a boy that uncut like me." "That's sweet." 

"I loved it I could not believe it. MattyB was the first uncut boy I saw. Well that I know of anyways. So Theo we have plenty of time to kill why don't we go back to our hotel and have sexy fun. You could drink our piss." 

"I would love that."

All three boys where soon naked in the hotel room. Theo was going back and forth sucking away at MattyB and JohnnyO's dick. While MattyB and JohnnyO was getting sucked they started to make out. Their hands rubbed on each other's asses. Theo soon stopped sucking their dicks and went on all fours. 

"Don't you want JohnnyO or myself suck you?" 

"No I love giving blow jobs and getting fucked. I don't like getting sucked or fucking a guys ass. To be honest I want to be a girl. So fuck me like the bitch I am. In fact I want two of you in my ass at the same time."

JohnnyO and MattyB did not know what to make of this. As this was the first boy that wants to become a girl. First JohnnyO entered Theo's ass then MattyB. The two of them went slow at first but then they started to go faster and harder until they came. All three boys quickly went into the tub and Theo went on his knees and opened his mouth. Theo was soon blasted with piss. When it was all over they took a shower and MattyB and JohnnyO meet up with Jagger. The next ten days Jagger, MattyB, and JohnnyO fucked each other at least three times a day while on tour. 

JohnnyO loved being on tour with MattyB and Jagger but knew he had to go home as his spring break is over. JohnnyO just got back home from the great tour with MattyB and Jagger. His parents asked him how it was and said it was great. it has been two weeks since the UK tour and JohnnyO is back to L.A on a Friday as he had no school because of teacher meetings. Once he finished recording one of his songs he went out to grab some food at McDonalds. As he was eating he saw two very cute boys. Davis Cleveland and Buddy Handelson.


	10. Chapter 14 Davis, Buddy, and Max/ Chapter 15 Mason Cook

Chapter 14 Davis, Buddy, and Max 

JohnnyO just walked on set for his third dipper boy video. He smiled at Davis and his boyfriend Buddy. The two of them ran up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"How was filming the movie "

It was great. I had a lot of fun. But I missed my cutie." 

Davis smiled and hugged Buddy. Leo came up and seen the boys in there school boy costume. The black shorts where nice and short that where four inches away from the knees. The nice baby blue collar shirt with a red tie and red vest. Leo popped a boner just by looking at the three. The dippers hid very nicely under the shorts. Max Charles soon comes in his costume and hugs all four boys. The four boys soon took their spot at two of the six long table desks. Leo got into place at the desk in front. Buddy and Davis was in the front desk sitting next to each other. Max is sitting behind them and JohnnyO is in the back desk that is behind Max. Leo looked around and liked what he saw. 

"Ok guys let's do this. Action." 

************Movie********************* 

Leo looks at the four boys and shakes his head. 

Leo: Welcome to detention. Look JohnnyO. How am I not surprised. How many times is this? Don't answer I don't want you to hurt that brain of yours. I wonder how you end up here this time? Oh wait it's always the same. Why can't you just get along with people and not get into fights. 

JohnnyO: Hay it was self-defense he attacked me first. Why is he not in here?

Leo: Really now is that the best you could come up with. The school knows you're not the victim. And to answer your question we don't see no need to put him in the same room as you. Oh but he is surviving detention just not in this room. Now I see there is three new faces. Who is Max? 

Max raises hand. 

Leo: Talking back to a teacher. That's not very nice of you. After all I'm a teacher too. Are you going to talk back to me?

Max: Mr: Bieber called me stupid because I did not understand a math problem. 

Leo: That's no reason to talk back at him in the way that you did. I will talk to him about it some other time. Now who is David? 

Davis raises his hand.

Davis: It's Davis sir not David. 

Leo: Whatever. So making a scene at lunch when one of the staffs ask you to show your student ID. Tell me why did you not show her you're ID? Doesn't answer I already know. You could of just bought a new one its only five dollars. 

Davis: I only had five dollars for lunch. I did not think I would have to show my ID. I never had to before.

Leo: We check student and staff IDs every day at random. I guess you should remember your ID. I hope it won't happen again.

Davis: But why not just a warning. 

Leo: This is a strict no warning school you should know that. We accept all of all boys know that. Now I take it you are Buddy. 

Buddy nodes his head. 

Leo: Late for class. You seem to be a smart kid why should you be late for class? Buddy stood silent. 

Leo: Unlike the others I don't know what is the reason of being late so you better make it a good one.

Buddy: Well sir I'm new to this school and I just started today and I just got lost. 

Leo: Oh that's all. Well since this is your first day and all you can leave. Buddy gets up.

Leo: Sit back down did you just not hear what I told David. You should know your way around before school started by booking a five hundred dollar tour yesterday. Now I want all electronics, magazines, and comic books. No drawing as well. You are not here for fun. Do your homework and once your done with that I will give you something to work on. And I hope after today I don't see you guys again, but I can't say that to everybody now can I. 

Leo looks at JohnnyO as he collects what he asked for. Leo soon goes to his desk and puts the items in his desk and locks it. Leo soon sits down and looks at the three boys. Then there is a knock at the door. Cole Sprose enters the room and looks at the four boys and back at Leo. 

Cole: Mr: Howard my you please come to the office for a few? 

Leo nods his head and gets up. 

Leo: when I come back I except you be doing your homework. 

Leo leaves the room with Cole. Leo soon locks the door. Davis soon takes out a book and opens it. Inside it is a nude boy magazine. Davis and Buddy look at the naked boys on the page and the two of them start to rub their shorts. Max sees what Davis and Buddy is seeing and he too is rubbing his shorts. Davis and Buddy soon look at each other and start to kiss. At this point JohnnyO sees this and he starts to rub his shorts. The book drops on the floor Davis and Buddy stop kissing and smile at each other. Buddy sits on the table desk facing Davis, Max, and JohnnyO. 

Davis soon gets up and unbutton Buddy's shorts and taking them off. Davis's hands soon start to rub Buddy's exposed dipper. Davis soon pulled down Buddy's dipper down and starts to suck his dick. JohnnyO gets up and goes by Max. The two of them kiss as Buddy's dick is getting sucked by Davis. DannyO soon picks up Max and puts him on the table desk and soon is taking off Max's shorts and then his dipper. JohnnyO soon starts to suck Max's dick after a while Davis and Johnny trade places and JohnnyO is sucking off buddy and Davis is sucking of Max. They suck and suck. Then Max and Buddy get off the table desks and JohnnyO and Davis takes their spot. 

Buddy's hands soon take off JohnnyOs shorts off first and soon is liking JohnnyO's dipper before taking it off. As this was going on Max is taking off Davis's shorts off and dipper. In no time JohnnyO and Davis is being sucked. After a while Buddy goes onto the table desk and starts rimming JohnnyO. Max soon starts doing the same thing to Davis. Soon JohnnyO is rimming Buddy and Max is being timed by Davis. JohnnyO and Max soon stops. Davis gets down from the table desk and goes to Buddy and starts to rim him. Max gets up onto the table desk and so dose JohnnyO. JohnnyO is soon rimming Max. Soon the boys changed places again. 

Buddy is rimming Davis and Max is rimming JohnnyO. After a while Max ends up fucking JohnnyO and Buddy is fucking Davis. Davis and JohnnyO are soon getting fucked harder and faster until Buddy and Max comes. It soon became JohnnyO and Davis's turn. Davis's is soon fucking Buddy and JohnnyO fucking Max. Just like them Max and Buddy are being fucked hard and fast. It did not take long for Davis and JohnnyO to come. All four boys are soon laying down. Davis is kissing Buddy and JohnnyO is kissing Max. ***************End***************** 

"Cut that was great." 

A week later JohnnyO got a text from Leo. 

Leo: Boys & men loved it Club Boy Loved it so much they want 2 make it into a tv show for their club there won't be just dipper action but a whole lot more so do u want 2b part of the main cast or just a gets guest spot every so often? Take your time with a response u have a month to decide. 

Chapter 15 Mason Cook 

JohnnyO smiled when he seen the text he got from Mason. 

Mason: I just got the script 4 the movie & guess what I talked 2 the director & I got you in. Is that great or what instead of me going 2 your hotel y don't u come back 2 my place. 

Soon JohnnyO was at Mason's house. The boys soon hugged and Mason led JohnnyO to the kitchen for something to drink.

"What would you like to drink?" 

"Something that will make me piss a lot." 

"Wuu a pee boy. I like that I wish my boyfriend Max Charles was into it. Well what can you do?" 

Mason soon gave JohnnyO something to drink. 

"So how douse the script look?"

"Great he has written a lot of scrips and every script for Spy Boy All The Sex in the World. This one is called Spy Boy All the Sex in the Word Six Captive. 

"Cool speaking of spy boy how about it."

"Let's head up to my room."

In no time the boys are in Mason's room. Mason turned to JohnnyO and smiled. He went to his closet and opened the door. JohnnyO just saw cloths and no spy suet. 

"So where is your sex closet?"

"You're looking at it." 

"But I don't see the suit." 

"Trust me." 

Mason soon slid his cloths over and pushed the back wall and it opened. JohnnyO eyes went wide. 

"See my sex closet. It just happens to be a secret room. My parents have no clue what I use it for." 

Mason soon walked in with JohnnyO not far behind. Mason soon closed the door. JohnnyO looked around and looked like a spy head orders.

"I need to tell you something but you have to keep it a secret."

"Don't tell anyone about this room." 

"That and I'm a real spy. Only Max knows as well as cute boys that are not celebs that help me in here." 

"So this is real?"

"Yup. How about you be one of my boys for Canada I have four of them down there. You get to wear tight leather short shorts and nothing else besides theses cute shoes that fit just right." 

"Help you out like how?" 

"Like a call center you will be my eyes and ears to spots that I can't see or hear. Pluses you can have sex with the other boys and myself when I'm around. Also you will pee in a cup that has a lid on it label it and put it in the fridge."

"So you can test for drugs?"

"No to drink it when I'm thirsty. Also can you cum yet?" 

"No."

"No prob when you are able to do the same thing like the pee unless you are having sex with another boy or more. Just think about it. I don't need your answer yet just when you made your mind. I will be right back I'm going to put on the suit." 

As Mason was putting on the suit JohnnyO was looking around the room and was thinking about the offer. It would be cool to do something on his days off when his friends are all busy. He then seen cameras off to the side and thought Mason recorded his sex with the boys down here. Soon Mason showed up with his hands at his hips.

"Hello there I'm your spy boy at your service."

"Hello there don't you look sexy."

"Thank you. It throws off the bad guys of their game."

"I bet they do. So looks like you record the sex action." 

"Yup but only I will be seeing them. I always ask if it's alright with a boy. So is it?"

"Yes you can record if you want." 

"Great. Delta Gamma." 

The cameras soon turned on and JohnnyO smiled. He soon liked at Mason's ass. 

"I would love to feel your ass." 

"Is that your order sir?"

"Yes"

Mason bent down and JohnnyO started to grab Masson's ass and started to rub it.

"Very nice. It's nice and firm the way I like it." 

"Thank you sir." 

"I would love a lap dance." 

"Yes sir. Please take a seat." 

JohnnyO sat down as Mason turned the music on and soon started to dance. JohnnyO's hands soon grabbed Mason's ass and pushed Mason into him the two of them soon kissed. They broke the kiss and Mason started to grind his ass into JohnnyO's crouch. JohnnyO soon started to moan. 

"My dick needs to breath take my pants off and suck my dick."

"I would love to sir." 

In no time Mason started to suck away at JohnnyO's dick. 

"I would love to see what's under there take it off."

"Oh yes sir." 

Mason soon was naked and smiled. 

"What is my next order Sir?" 

"Getting into a sixty nine and me ending up fucking you until you cum."

"Mmm that's so sexy sir."

Soon the boys went into the sixty nine and sucked each other like crazy. Soon it was time for JohnnyO to fuck Mason. At first he went slow then he soon ended up fucking him faster and faster. Until they both came. When it was all over Mason looked at JohnnyO and smiled.

"How about we piss on each other?" .

"In this nice room?" 

"I have plastic I will go get it"

Soon the plastic was laid on the ground and the two boys went at it. They soon ended up in a sixty nine and started to pissed into each other's moths. Once they were drained they went to take a shower.


	11. Chapter 14 Davis, Buddy, and Max/ Chapter 15 Mason Cook

Chapter 14 Davis, Buddy, and Max 

JohnnyO just walked on set for his third dipper boy video. He smiled at Davis and his boyfriend Buddy. The two of them ran up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"How was filming the movie "

It was great. I had a lot of fun. But I missed my cutie." 

Davis smiled and hugged Buddy. Leo came up and seen the boys in there school boy costume. The black shorts where nice and short that where four inches away from the knees. The nice baby blue collar shirt with a red tie and red vest. Leo popped a boner just by looking at the three. The dippers hid very nicely under the shorts. Max Charles soon comes in his costume and hugs all four boys. The four boys soon took their spot at two of the six long table desks. Leo got into place at the desk in front. Buddy and Davis was in the front desk sitting next to each other. Max is sitting behind them and JohnnyO is in the back desk that is behind Max. Leo looked around and liked what he saw. 

"Ok guys let's do this. Action." 

************Movie********************* 

Leo looks at the four boys and shakes his head. 

Leo: Welcome to detention. Look JohnnyO. How am I not surprised. How many times is this? Don't answer I don't want you to hurt that brain of yours. I wonder how you end up here this time? Oh wait it's always the same. Why can't you just get along with people and not get into fights. 

JohnnyO: Hay it was self-defense he attacked me first. Why is he not in here?

Leo: Really now is that the best you could come up with. The school knows you're not the victim. And to answer your question we don't see no need to put him in the same room as you. Oh but he is surviving detention just not in this room. Now I see there is three new faces. Who is Max? 

Max raises hand. 

Leo: Talking back to a teacher. That's not very nice of you. After all I'm a teacher too. Are you going to talk back to me?

Max: Mr: Bieber called me stupid because I did not understand a math problem. 

Leo: That's no reason to talk back at him in the way that you did. I will talk to him about it some other time. Now who is David? 

Davis raises his hand.

Davis: It's Davis sir not David. 

Leo: Whatever. So making a scene at lunch when one of the staffs ask you to show your student ID. Tell me why did you not show her you're ID? Doesn't answer I already know. You could of just bought a new one its only five dollars. 

Davis: I only had five dollars for lunch. I did not think I would have to show my ID. I never had to before.

Leo: We check student and staff IDs every day at random. I guess you should remember your ID. I hope it won't happen again.

Davis: But why not just a warning. 

Leo: This is a strict no warning school you should know that. We accept all of all boys know that. Now I take it you are Buddy. 

Buddy nodes his head. 

Leo: Late for class. You seem to be a smart kid why should you be late for class? Buddy stood silent. 

Leo: Unlike the others I don't know what is the reason of being late so you better make it a good one.

Buddy: Well sir I'm new to this school and I just started today and I just got lost. 

Leo: Oh that's all. Well since this is your first day and all you can leave. Buddy gets up.

Leo: Sit back down did you just not hear what I told David. You should know your way around before school started by booking a five hundred dollar tour yesterday. Now I want all electronics, magazines, and comic books. No drawing as well. You are not here for fun. Do your homework and once your done with that I will give you something to work on. And I hope after today I don't see you guys again, but I can't say that to everybody now can I. 

Leo looks at JohnnyO as he collects what he asked for. Leo soon goes to his desk and puts the items in his desk and locks it. Leo soon sits down and looks at the three boys. Then there is a knock at the door. Cole Sprose enters the room and looks at the four boys and back at Leo. 

Cole: Mr: Howard my you please come to the office for a few? 

Leo nods his head and gets up. 

Leo: when I come back I except you be doing your homework. 

Leo leaves the room with Cole. Leo soon locks the door. Davis soon takes out a book and opens it. Inside it is a nude boy magazine. Davis and Buddy look at the naked boys on the page and the two of them start to rub their shorts. Max sees what Davis and Buddy is seeing and he too is rubbing his shorts. Davis and Buddy soon look at each other and start to kiss. At this point JohnnyO sees this and he starts to rub his shorts. The book drops on the floor Davis and Buddy stop kissing and smile at each other. Buddy sits on the table desk facing Davis, Max, and JohnnyO. 

Davis soon gets up and unbutton Buddy's shorts and taking them off. Davis's hands soon start to rub Buddy's exposed dipper. Davis soon pulled down Buddy's dipper down and starts to suck his dick. JohnnyO gets up and goes by Max. The two of them kiss as Buddy's dick is getting sucked by Davis. DannyO soon picks up Max and puts him on the table desk and soon is taking off Max's shorts and then his dipper. JohnnyO soon starts to suck Max's dick after a while Davis and Johnny trade places and JohnnyO is sucking off buddy and Davis is sucking of Max. They suck and suck. Then Max and Buddy get off the table desks and JohnnyO and Davis takes their spot. 

Buddy's hands soon take off JohnnyOs shorts off first and soon is liking JohnnyO's dipper before taking it off. As this was going on Max is taking off Davis's shorts off and dipper. In no time JohnnyO and Davis is being sucked. After a while Buddy goes onto the table desk and starts rimming JohnnyO. Max soon starts doing the same thing to Davis. Soon JohnnyO is rimming Buddy and Max is being timed by Davis. JohnnyO and Max soon stops. Davis gets down from the table desk and goes to Buddy and starts to rim him. Max gets up onto the table desk and so dose JohnnyO. JohnnyO is soon rimming Max. Soon the boys changed places again. 

Buddy is rimming Davis and Max is rimming JohnnyO. After a while Max ends up fucking JohnnyO and Buddy is fucking Davis. Davis and JohnnyO are soon getting fucked harder and faster until Buddy and Max comes. It soon became JohnnyO and Davis's turn. Davis's is soon fucking Buddy and JohnnyO fucking Max. Just like them Max and Buddy are being fucked hard and fast. It did not take long for Davis and JohnnyO to come. All four boys are soon laying down. Davis is kissing Buddy and JohnnyO is kissing Max. ***************End***************** 

"Cut that was great." 

A week later JohnnyO got a text from Leo. 

Leo: Boys & men loved it Club Boy Loved it so much they want 2 make it into a tv show for their club there won't be just dipper action but a whole lot more so do u want 2b part of the main cast or just a gets guest spot every so often? Take your time with a response u have a month to decide. 

Chapter 15 Mason Cook 

JohnnyO smiled when he seen the text he got from Mason. 

Mason: I just got the script 4 the movie & guess what I talked 2 the director & I got you in. Is that great or what instead of me going 2 your hotel y don't u come back 2 my place. 

Soon JohnnyO was at Mason's house. The boys soon hugged and Mason led JohnnyO to the kitchen for something to drink.

"What would you like to drink?" 

"Something that will make me piss a lot." 

"Wuu a pee boy. I like that I wish my boyfriend Max Charles was into it. Well what can you do?" 

Mason soon gave JohnnyO something to drink. 

"So how douse the script look?"

"Great he has written a lot of scrips and every script for Spy Boy All The Sex in the World. This one is called Spy Boy All the Sex in the Word Six Captive. 

"Cool speaking of spy boy how about it."

"Let's head up to my room."

In no time the boys are in Mason's room. Mason turned to JohnnyO and smiled. He went to his closet and opened the door. JohnnyO just saw cloths and no spy suet. 

"So where is your sex closet?"

"You're looking at it." 

"But I don't see the suit." 

"Trust me." 

Mason soon slid his cloths over and pushed the back wall and it opened. JohnnyO eyes went wide. 

"See my sex closet. It just happens to be a secret room. My parents have no clue what I use it for." 

Mason soon walked in with JohnnyO not far behind. Mason soon closed the door. JohnnyO looked around and looked like a spy head orders.

"I need to tell you something but you have to keep it a secret."

"Don't tell anyone about this room." 

"That and I'm a real spy. Only Max knows as well as cute boys that are not celebs that help me in here." 

"So this is real?"

"Yup. How about you be one of my boys for Canada I have four of them down there. You get to wear tight leather short shorts and nothing else besides theses cute shoes that fit just right." 

"Help you out like how?" 

"Like a call center you will be my eyes and ears to spots that I can't see or hear. Pluses you can have sex with the other boys and myself when I'm around. Also you will pee in a cup that has a lid on it label it and put it in the fridge."

"So you can test for drugs?"

"No to drink it when I'm thirsty. Also can you cum yet?" 

"No."

"No prob when you are able to do the same thing like the pee unless you are having sex with another boy or more. Just think about it. I don't need your answer yet just when you made your mind. I will be right back I'm going to put on the suit." 

As Mason was putting on the suit JohnnyO was looking around the room and was thinking about the offer. It would be cool to do something on his days off when his friends are all busy. He then seen cameras off to the side and thought Mason recorded his sex with the boys down here. Soon Mason showed up with his hands at his hips.

"Hello there I'm your spy boy at your service."

"Hello there don't you look sexy."

"Thank you. It throws off the bad guys of their game."

"I bet they do. So looks like you record the sex action." 

"Yup but only I will be seeing them. I always ask if it's alright with a boy. So is it?"

"Yes you can record if you want." 

"Great. Delta Gamma." 

The cameras soon turned on and JohnnyO smiled. He soon liked at Mason's ass. 

"I would love to feel your ass." 

"Is that your order sir?"

"Yes"

Mason bent down and JohnnyO started to grab Masson's ass and started to rub it.

"Very nice. It's nice and firm the way I like it." 

"Thank you sir." 

"I would love a lap dance." 

"Yes sir. Please take a seat." 

JohnnyO sat down as Mason turned the music on and soon started to dance. JohnnyO's hands soon grabbed Mason's ass and pushed Mason into him the two of them soon kissed. They broke the kiss and Mason started to grind his ass into JohnnyO's crouch. JohnnyO soon started to moan. 

"My dick needs to breath take my pants off and suck my dick."

"I would love to sir." 

In no time Mason started to suck away at JohnnyO's dick. 

"I would love to see what's under there take it off."

"Oh yes sir." 

Mason soon was naked and smiled. 

"What is my next order Sir?" 

"Getting into a sixty nine and me ending up fucking you until you cum."

"Mmm that's so sexy sir."

Soon the boys went into the sixty nine and sucked each other like crazy. Soon it was time for JohnnyO to fuck Mason. At first he went slow then he soon ended up fucking him faster and faster. Until they both came. When it was all over Mason looked at JohnnyO and smiled.

"How about we piss on each other?" .

"In this nice room?" 

"I have plastic I will go get it"

Soon the plastic was laid on the ground and the two boys went at it. They soon ended up in a sixty nine and started to pissed into each other's moths. Once they were drained they went to take a shower.


	12. Chapter 16 Max Charles/ Chapter 17 Ian and Cameron

Chapter 16 Max Charles

It has been a week and JohnnyO was back in L.A to record a new song. Well that's what he told his parents. Instead he went to Club Boy. Once he was in the building he saw every boy naked. JohnnyO quickly popped a boner and quickly took off his cloths and looked for a place to put them. Soon the Sprouse twins came by with a smile on their face with their dicks hanging low. 

"We got that for you" Dillion said. 

"Thanks what's going on here?" 

"It's nude week" Cole said."

"Cool. By the way your videos are hot."

"Thanks" the twins said in unison.

"What one did you like the best" Dillan asked.

"I don't know they were all great. Like Clone where you guys were like almost my age when you did it. And Dillon made himself a clone to have a friend and that you had to his him from your mom and dad. Then you switched places. It was not just a porn and there was nothing but sex, but it told a story that had sex in it." 

"Thanks. Most of our fans that seen our sex work just love seeing doing nothing but sex with no real story. Clone was like what two hours if you took out all the sex and nude shots out." Cole said. 

"Yah with it it's three hours. So is it alright I ask you a question that's on my mind?" 

"Yah" the twins said in unison.

"How did you guys start you know in the porn business?"

The twins looked at each other and smiled. 

"Well most times you go into porn after people know you but for us we started in porn when our dad caught us touching each other" Dillon said. 

"We were not the first incest boy porn but the first twins to do it" Cole said. 

"We still do porn it's just no longer boy porn as we are older now."

"We still have sex with other celebs we chose but mostly we pick each other" Dillon said. 

"Now go out and have fun." Cole said. 

JohnnyO smiled and went on his way. When he was at the pool he saw a grope of boys getting their dick sucked by two other boys. JohnnyO soon seen the two boys where Mason's boyfriend Max Charles and Max soon seen JohnnyO and got up to meet him while sucked away at the other dicks.

"Hi I'm.." 

"I know who you are JohnnyO. I seen your work. Mason told me about you being in his next movie. That's great. I hope I can be in a movie with you someday porn or not. So what do you say we go back to my place and we get to know each other's bodies better." 

As they were walking They talked about little things. 

"I thought Ian patrick would be your boyfriend. After all you see him almost every day."

"Nah he's bi well that's what he says. Besides he has a boyfriend. His name is Cameron Ocasio. He plays Dice on Sam and Cat on Nick." 

Once at Max's house Max seen his brother just in shorts. 

"Hi Nick JohnnyO and I are going to fuck you can watch us if you want."

JohnnyO eyes went big and Max smiled. 

"Don't worry he won't tell. He knows I'm gay. So douse my parents. After they found out they kicked me out of the house and don't want to deal with me no more. They told my manger and he said to them I will be dropped as a Clint of his, but he didn't because he has a gay son. My patients don't know I'm living with my brother. In fact he is bi but he kept it secret. Also he works for boy porn as one of the script writers. He even wrote the Spy Boy movies." 

"O Ok." JohnnyO looked at Nick and smiled.

"Also before we do it I'm not into pee but Nick is. Most of his scrips have pee in them." Nick smiled and handed him a tall glass.

"If you have to go just go in here. That means you too Max." "I know my cup is by my bed. If you're not drinking my pee I'm peeing on you and even in your butt with a funnel." Nick just laughs. 

"I can't help it I love boy pee."

Once in Max's bedroom the cloths soon come off and the boys started to make out. Their hands moved all over each other. Max grabbed JohnnyO's ass and squeezed them. They soon where on the bed still making out. They soon stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes. They soon smiled and got into a sixty nine. The boys moaned as they sucked away. As they sucked they grabbed and fingered each other's asses while they moaned. They licked each other's balls and soon ended up rimming each other. This made them moan even more and they soon went back sucking each other until they came. The dicks slipped out of each other's mouths and rested for a little awhile. JohnnyO soon smiled and soon went back at sucking Max and once he was hard. He put Max's hard dick up his ass and started to fuck himself until their second cum. 

While this whole thing was going on Nick was watching the hot action. He then came up with an idea for his next script after the spy boy movie is done filming. The boys rested again before they pissed into the tall glasses. JohnnyO finished first but Max kept on going and his piss was getting close to the top. Soon it was getting to high and Max still was going do he quickly pinched the flow and JohnnyO took the dick into his mouth and let the rest of the piss go into his mouth. Once Max was done JohnnyO drank Some of Max's piss from the cup so it won't spill when Nick comes picks it up. Max's phone soon buzzed. Max opened up and smiled. "How would you like to have lunch with Ian and Cameron?" Johnny smiled. 

"Would love that." 

Chapter 17 Ian and Cameron 

Max and JohnnyO quickly step in the shower to wash off the smell of boy sex. Once out of the shower they seen the cups of piss was gone. Max just shook his head. The two of them where soon meet up with Ian and Cameron. They greeted each other and stepped into the restraint.

"So how is it going guys" Max asked.

"Great" Cameron said. Ian looked around before speaking. 

"This guy is incredible in bed. He fucks me so good I cum with out touching myself." 

"That's hot" Max said. 

"I'm hard just thinking about it" 

JohnnyO said. Cameron looks around and smiles

"So JohnnyO how are you liking the porn business?"

"It's fun I have already done two of them. And summer break is coming soon. So I be able to do more of the videos." 

"That's great. That's how the two of us meet. Nothing but old fashion sex. No pissing or dippers we are not into that no disrespect to anyone who is" Ian said. 

In the middle of eating Max's phone buzzed. Once Max opened it up he smiled. 

"Well you three that was my porn agent I am doing another film today. I hope it's a good one. I wonder who is going to ram their dick in me this time?" Max soon said his goodbye and left. 

The three remaining boys just smiled at each other. 

"So how about after we are done the three of us can go for a swim back at my house" Cameron said.

All three boys where soon naked in Cameron's pool just horsing around that soon turned into grab ass and grab dick. The boys soon became hard. 

"Hay Cam why don't you show JohnnyO your trick." 

Cameron smiled and got out of the pool reveling his eight inch dick. He sat down and soon put his lags behind his head and started to suck his own dick. JohnnyO's eyes went big as he saw this.

"The best part is he enjoys getting fucked while he is doing this."

Ian then got out to revel his six inch dick. Ian's dick slid in Cameron's ass with ease. Once the dick enters his ass he just moaned. Ian started fucking slow at first but soon started to go faster. Ian smiled at JohnnyO and spoke.

"What are you waiting for? Come here and fuck my tight ass." 

JohnnyO did not need to be told twice. He got of the pool with his five inch dick and slid it in Ian's ass with ease. JohnnyO did not have to do anything as Ian did all the work by fucking Cameron and himself. All three boys moaned like crazy. Ian went even faster that the slapping sounds got louder. Ian helped his boyfriend by jacking him off while Cameron sucked his dick. It soon became too much for all three boys as they came. JohnnyO pulled out first then Ian. Cameron stopped sucking his dick and untwisted himself and just laid there. They just smiled at each other. Once they were in Cameron's room they were ready for round two. Ian and JohnnyO went into a sixty nine with JohnnyO on top. Cameron smiled at JohnnyO and JohnnyO knew what's going to happen next. 

He never took that big of a dick before but it was only an inch bigger then Cameron Brice's. he knew he could take it and was ready to. Cameron slowly entered JohnnyO and that made JohnnyO moan. Cameron went slow at first but soon was fucking JohnnyO faster and faster. All three boys where moaning and the slapping sounds came back. The second around may have been short but it was the best one yet. In no time all three boys came. Once it was over they just took a normal shower together. Two weeks have passed and JohnnyO had not had sex in that time. All his friends where once again busy with other things. So all he could do was watch boy porn and come up with new songs. The next day it was the last day of school for JohnnyO as summer break was here. Even though the school day was only for three hours it felt longer for everyone. Once school was out JohnnyO head home to eat some lunch. 

When he entered the kitchen he saw a note on the table. "Johnny your sister, mother, and I went out for today we will be home tomorrow. Don't get into trouble. There should be $50 under this note unless your sister took it. -Dad" JohnnyO lifted the note and indeed his sister took the money. He just shook his head. As he opened the fridge there was a knock at the door. JohnnyO sighed at went to answer it. On the other side was Ty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the stoy so far. Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	13. JohnnyO Meets Summer Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a side story then a chapter that leads up to the next chapter.

JohnnyO Meets Summer Vacation 

JohnnyO quickly hugged Ty and he let Ty in. One Ty was in the house they kissed. 

"Oh my god I can't believe you are here." 

"Believe it. So how was your last day of school?" 

"Boring it dragged on forever. When did you get out?" 

"Yesterday. So Gage told me yesterday today is the start of his summer break and since you guys like live almost in the same aria I took a guess that you also got out of school." 

"That's cool. I have not seen those two in a long time." 

"When was the last time?" 

"When you sent me that pic of you."

"Wow that is a long time. Maybe the four of us can do something tonight."

"I would love that. It don't have to be sex I just want to see them. It sucks because Christian and I don't have any classes together and hell we don't even see each other in the hallways either." 

"That sucks how about we get your mind off of that just for a while and have a picnic on your first day of summer." 

"I would love that."

Ty soon showed the basket to JohnnyO and he just shook his head with a smile. The two of them soon need up in a nice wooden aria that had no body around. The blanket was nicely laid down and the two of them just looked at the clouds as they eat. The two of them talked about the normal stuff like what their plans where during the summer and that led to sexy talk. Before they knew it they were making out. Their hands started to move around and after that it did not take long for Ty to take off JohnnyO's shorts along with his boxers. Ty did not wast any time sucking JohnnyO's dick. JohnnyO started to moan and soon took off his shirt. 

Ty stopped sucking to take off his shirt and went back sucking. Ty soon stopped and it was JohnnyO's turn. JohnnyO removed Ty's shorts and boxers and started to suck away. Ty could not help but to moan. The two of them soon started to roll around and JohnnyO was on top and was about to put Ty's dick in his ass when they heard giggling. Out came a cute boy that is already naked. 

"Hi I'm Brock I won the crown for best personality in toddlers and tiaras." 

JohnnyO and Ty looked at the cute Brock and smiled. 

"After I won I got all these cute gay boys asking me out and I had to think about it. I knew I was gay a year before I did pageants." 

"Hi I'm Ty and this is JohnnyO. You want to join us?" 

Brock smiled and went closer to the boys and started to rub himself. Soon the three boys started making out. Their hands went all over each other's naked bodies. Soon the boys ended up sucking each other. JohnnyO was sucking Brock, Brock was sucking Ty, and Ty was sucking JohnnyO. After a while Ty ended up sucking Brock where Brock was sucking JohnnyO, and JohnnyO sucking Ty. As this was going on none of the boys stopped moaning. Once again the boys changed back. Each boy was getting close and they all knew it. This made them all suck each other faster until they came. Brock was not surprised that he got a shot full of cum as he was used to it, as he had sex with his older cousin every day they see each other. 

So Brock just swallowed the cum with ease. As for Ty he was surprised as he tasted JohnnyO's cum for the first time. It was not allot but enough to taste it. They soon took their mouths off of each other's dicks and rested with smiles on their faces.

"JohnnyO guess what?"

"What is it Ty?"

"You just came!" 

"I know we all did."

"No you made cum."

"I did?!" 

"Yes you did." 

"I see this is a big deal with you two love birds so I'll leave you two alone." Brock soon left and let the two talk. 

"I can't believe I really came." 

"You did baby you did." 

"The two of them soon kissed." Once they broke it JohnnyO spoke.

"Um Ty." 

"Yes." "I like you allot.".

"I like you allot too."

"Thanks what I meant was its more than like." 

"I feel the same way."

"So are we like you know boyfriends. Some people are saying that."

"I guess we are."

"I know that we are. I can feel it."

"I can feel it too. It's just..."

"You don't want to be hurt again."

"Yah...I thought my ex and I had something but at the end he ended it."

"You know I'm not like that. Before we even meet we were looking for someone to love not just to do a onetime thing with." 

"Yah....but it's different when it comes to gay boy celebs you know." 

"Yah but in a good way most times anyways. Most of them have boyfriends and they have sex with other boys and it don't affect their relationship." 

"True and you are in the porn bizz so you will be having lot of sex on set and even off because you are a hottie." 

"So are we making this official?" 

"Yes..yes we are."

The two boys smiled and soon ended up making out. Once they broke the kiss Ty spoke. "JohnnyO"

"Yes"

"Since we do have sex with other boys it's safe to say we can trust each other not to fall for another boy. So we have an open relationship."

"Yes and Ty."

"What is it?"

"You can just call me Johnny." 

The two of them smiled and made out once again. The boys soon got dressed and just hanged out. It was soon dinner time and for the first time in a long time JohnnyO meet up with Christian and Gage at Burger King. As they were eating their meal JohnnyO saw a cute boy pissing away. The boy seen JohnnyO and spoke.

"Your cute I'm Ethan Cutkosky by the way. I play Carl in Shameless."

"Hi I'm JohnnyO."

"I know my boyfriend Charles Henry Wyson and I love your music and that dipper movie you did. So if you want I can get you on the show for season five. That's how I meet Charles. On the show he played a boy named Hanley and we meet on an epode when I ran into him at a cancer camp for kids. It was love at first sight. I believe it was epode four of season three. So here is my number if you want to be part of an epode." Ethan hands him a card. "If you do come on the show most likely you will play as one of my friends." 

Once Ethan washed his hands he left. A few minutes later JohnnyO came back and told what just happened. After talking about it JohnnyO made the call and then to his parents about going back to L.A for the whole summer. His mom and dad did not care for the idea but it was summer break and this was another great opportunity for him. They also know he is staying with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story. So what did you think of this side story anyways? Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories.


	14. Chapter Eighteen: Ethan and Charles  Chapter Nineteen: Jake and Karan


    Chapter Eighteen: Ethan and Charles
    
    
    The bags where soon packed and the boys where soon on the plane. Twenty
    minutes into the flight Ty and JohnnyO got horny so they decided to join
    the mile high club and went into the plane's washroom to have sex. The boys
    quietly started to make out. Soon both boys where hard and their shorts and
    there boxers where around their lags. JohnnyO sat on the toilet where Ty
    sucked him off good enough to slip JohnnyO's dick up his ass. Ty let out a
    soft moan once JohnnyO's dick is in him.  Not wasting any time they started
    to fuck faster than they ever had been. In no time they came and where back
    in their seats without anyone being the wiser. The plain soon landed and
    once they were off Ty spoke.
    
    "Have fun. As for me I have to go back to Hawaii.  My days off is over
    with. Why don't you stay at the club."
    
    JohnnyO smiled and the two of them hugged. He soon called his parents to
    tell him he landed safely and will call back before he goes to bed. The
    next call was to the show Shameless. He soon found out that they will be
    shooting tomorrow. In the meantime he grabbed his bags and headed to Club
    Boy to check in.  He looked at the time and thought he had plenty of time
    to surf before the sun goes down. He went and rented a wet site and a board
    from the lobby and soon was hitting the waves. JohnnyO was soon hitting
    some good waves here and there. As JohnnyO sees the sun going down he
    decided to call it quits for the day. As he was walking to return the suit
    and board he ran into a cute normal boy in his wet suit.  Johnny smiled
    when he saw that cute tight ass of the boy's.
    
    "Oh my god your JohnnyO I just love your music and even that vid you did. I
    just get hard when I ever see you or hear your sexy voice. I wish I had a
    pen to get your autograph."
    
    "I can do you one better."
    
    JohnnyO soon started to kiss the boy that lead up to making out.
    
    "Oh JohnnyO please fuck me on my board. My wet suit is custom made so I can
    take out my dick and revel my ass.
    
    And I see yours is too."
    
    "What do you mean?"
    
    "Only that kind is from Club Boy."
    
    "How do you know about that?"
    
    "All gay boys know that. Its five hundred dollars to get in for normal boys
    like me to get into the club for a year. But it's worth it. So please fuck
    me."
    
    JohnnyO did not waist anymore time and the two of them soon opened up the
    hidden spots up and JohnnyO started sucking the boy's dick. The boy could
    not help to moan. As JohnnyO was sucking away he did not see a boy coming
    towards them in a wet suit. The second boy smiled and went down to kiss the
    boy on the board. He soon reviled his dick and ass to the boy on the board
    and smiled again. This time he went on his knees and aimed his dick into
    the boys mouth. At that point JohnnyO looked up and saw the second boy.
    The second boy smiled and spoke.
    
    "I see you meet my boyfriend Tim but I love to call him Timmy. I'm Blake by
    the way and you must be Johnny."
    
    "Yes."
    
    "Well Johnny we just love boys more so when they are wearing wet suits. We
    get hard so fast when we see a boy in them. Hell even tight speedos. So
    what do you say you fuck my boyfriend while he sucks at my cock and we make
    out."
    
    All JohnnyO could do is nod. JohnnyO's dick soon went into Tim's ass while
    Blake is still being sucked.  As JohnnyO is fucking Tim, Blake starts to
    make out with JohnnyO. After a while Blake took his dick out of his
    boyfriend's and put it into JohnnyO's mouth. As this was going on Tim was
    rimming Blake. After a while of moaning Blake and JohnnyO traded
    places. Blake was soon blowing Tim's ass while Tim was rimming JohnnyO, and
    JohnnyO's dick is getting sucked on by Blake. This again went on for a
    while until they traded places once again. This time JohnnyO is on the
    board getting his ass pounded by Tim while Tim is sucking Blake's dick. As
    Blake's dick was being sucked he was getting rimmed by JohnnyO. After a
    while the boyfriends traded places. After more moaning it was Blake's turn
    to be on his back. Just like Tim and JohnnyO he got fucked by JohnnyO and
    then Tim. The sixth time soon became to much as Tim came in Blake, Blake
    came on himself while drinking up JohnnyO's cum. The boys rested before
    they closed up their dick and ass holes of the wet suit.
    
    The next day JohnnyO was on set and meet Ethan once again and Ethan's
    boyfriend Charles for the first time.  At first they talked about normal
    boy stuff but when no one was around they jumped into boy sex talk. They
    all agreed to have a thee way at the end of the day. Hours later JohnnyO
    was in Charles's bedroom and the three of them started to make out. Making
    out led to three naked boys doing a suck fest. JohnnyO was sucking Ethan
    while he sucked Charles, while Charles sucked JohnnyO. The three of them
    traded places and had a different dick to suck. At the end every boy sucked
    two dicks and it was time for the fucking. JohnnyO was getting fucked by
    Charles while Charles was getting fucked by Ethan. They were going fast and
    hard.  Soon Ethan was fucking JohnnyO while getting fucked by Charles. Soon
    Charles was on his back getting fucked by Ethan while Ethan was getting
    ducked by JohnnyO. The fucking at this point was going faster and
    faster. Soon JohnnyO was fucking Charles while he was getting fucked by
    Ethan. Once again the fucking started to go faster and now harder. Soon it
    was Ethan's turn to be on his back. JohnnyO started to fuck Ethan. Faster
    and harder. At the end Charles was fucking Ethan while he was getting
    fucked by JohnnyO. The Charles and JohnnyO where fucking faster and harder
    until all three of them came. The boys soon rested and end up falling
    asleep.  Once JohnnyO woke up he seen he got a text from Leo.
    
    Leo: I heard u are back in LA on your summer break. Hope u r having
    fun. Speaking of fun why don't u come down 2 the studio. I have a part 4 u.
    
    
    Chapter Nineteen: Jake and Karan
    
    JohnnyO just got his costume on and started to head to the set. As he
    walking he seen a boy porn movie in action. As he was watching the action
    he realized it was and He wanted just to join them but knew he couldn't as
    he had have his own movie to shoot. He was soon next to his set. He could
    not wait to have sexy fun with two cute boys. JohnnyO soon seen Leo and the
    two of them hugged.
    
    "Man I wish I could fuck that ass of yours JohnnyO but I can't."
    
    "Because it's unprofessional."
    
    "Hell no my dick has been in half the boys that do this plenty of times,
    and they had their dicks in me as well."
    
    "So then what is it."
    
    "You have a film to do. But I might tap that after.  Now let's shoot this
    thing."
    
    **************Movie****************************************** Jake and
    Karan are in their PJs and making out on the couch.  Their hands moved all
    over each other. As they are kissing there is a knock at the door. Jake
    Karan stop kissing and sigh. Karan got up and opens up the door and sees
    Johnnyo in an onesie.  JohnnyO smiles.
    
    JohnnyO: May I come in?
    
    Jake: We did invite you to the sleep over dint we? Even though there won't
    be much sleeping going on.  By the way you look so cute in that onesie. Too
    bad it's not see through.
    
    Jake walks into the kitchen and Karan walks over to JohnnyO and unzips the
    onesie and as the onesie is being zipped down JohnnyO's dipper is
    shown. Karan soon started to suck JohnnyO's nipples. First the left one and
    then the right. Jake comes back into the room with a can of whip cream and
    smiles.
    
    Jake:Karan it's time to take this to the bedroom.
    
    Jake and Karan held JohnnyO's hands and led him to the bedroom. Jake puts
    the whip cream down and takes of his PJs and so does Karan. JohnnyO then
    steps out of his onesie. All of them are smiling and looking at each other
    as they are now in their diapers. They lead JohnnyO to the bed and lay him
    down and then Karan undoes JohnnyO's diaper and he trows it on the
    floor. Jake and Karan both take their diapers off. Jake picks up the whip
    cream and puts it on JohnnyO's now hard dick. Karan licks it off and smacks
    his lips and puts the whip cream on JohnnyO's hard dick and Jake licks it
    off. And soon Jake and Karan use the whip cream on each other. JohnnyO
    smiles and started to lick off both their dicks. JohnnyO then lefts Jakes
    lags and started to put the whip cream onto Jake's ass and soon licks it
    off. JohnnyO put more whip cream on Jake's ass and this time Karan licks it
    off. Jake soon takes the whip cream and puts it on Karan and JohnnyO's
    ass. Jake went back and forth licking off whip cream off of JohnnyO and
    Karan's ass. The three of them soon started to grind and hump each
    other. The three of them looked at each other and started to make out. It
    did not take long for JohnnyO to put his dick in Jake's ass. As JohnnyO is
    fucking Jake's ass Karan was fucking Jake's face. JohnnyO went faster and
    faster. Soon JohnnyO pulled out of Jake's ass and started to suck Jake's
    dick while Karan starts to fuck JohnnyO. Karan fucked JohnnyO faster and
    faster. Karan soon pulls out and soon is sucking JohnnyO's dick while being
    fucked by Jake. Jake soon is fucking Karan faster and faster. Jake soon
    pulls out of Karan. All three of them soon started to jack off and they end
    up cumming onto each other. All three of them soon where laying on the bed
    and starts to piss on them selfs.    
    *********************End***************************
    
    All three boys got up and hugged each other.
    
    "That was great boys now hit the showers and no fooling around" Leo said.
    
    Soon the boys where dressed and left the studios.
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story. Please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories


	15. Chapter Twenty: Jacob Bertrand & Marcel Neergaard.  Chapter Twenty One: Diego Velazquez.  Chapter Twenty Two: Cameron Ocasio pt2


    Chapter Twenty: Jacob Bertrand & Marcel Neergaard
    
    JohnnyO enjoyed having sex with Jake and Karan on his second porn film. Now
    JohnnyO needed a good rest. So Johnnyo walks into the steam room of club
    boy to relax his muscles. Once in the steam room he sees a naked Jacob
    Bertrand just sitting. JohnnyO sits down to the cutie.
    
    "I have to say when the scene in the episode Space-Cation of Marvin Marvin
    where your shirtless. I paused it on my DVR and I just jerked off to you."
    
    "That's what all my gay boy fans said on my gay site. Know what I did?"
    
    "No what did you do?"
    
    "I sent them all a pic of me layin nude on a carpet gettin my dick sucked
    by openly gay boy Marcel Neergaard who's eleven years old and he asked me
    do u want to be my boyfriend and of corse I told that sexy boy yes and we
    make love to Country Boy FM. It is a hard radio stations to find. You have
    to order it and it's for gay boys who love to listen to gay country boy
    music thats sung by young boys."
    
    JohnnyO smiles and he gets up and walks over to Jacob and kneels down and
    sucks him until he is hard.  Soon Jacob l gets into the doggy style
    position.
    
    "Fuck me then we can go back to my room and have a threesome. Just you me
    and my sexy lover Marcel and after lets piss in each other's mouths. If you
    are into piss."
    
    "Oh I am."
    
    JohnnyO soon was fucking Jacob fast and hard just the way he likes it. It
    did not take long for JohnnyO to cum into Jacob's ass. The two started to
    kiss. Once they broke the kiss they put on their robes and headed to
    Jacob's room. Once there the boys seen a naked Marcel in a sexy pose.
    
    "Woo two of you. I hope I get two dicks up my tight ass."
    
    JohnnyO and Jacob smiled at each other. In no time Marcel was getting
    pounded by two dicks. All three boys could not help but to moan. The
    fucking was so great for Marcel he came without touching himself.  Jacob
    and JohnnyO quickly licked it up. They soon went for round two where Marcel
    started to fuck Jacob while he sucked JohnnyO's dick. Once it was hard
    Marcel wanted JohnnyO to fuck him again. There was soon more moaning and
    slapping sounds of sex. As JohnnyO was going faster Marcel was going faster
    and harder.  Once again the three boys came. Marcel sat on Jacob's face
    where Jacob rimmed out JohnnyO's cum. Round three soon started where
    JohnnyO was sucking Marcel while getting fucked by Jacob. After coming
    three times already it did not take long to cum again. The three boys
    started to make out and went to the shower where they took turns pissing on
    each other and drinking each other's piss. They soon ended up taking a
    shower. Soon JohnnyO, Jacob, and Marcel left the bathroom and JohnnyO sees
    something on the table. It turns out to be a magazine titled Club Boy
    Magazine.
    
    "Jacob what is this magazine I never seen it before?"
    
    "This is the clubs magazine. They go fast I'm surprised someone left it
    here."
    
    "So it's like a boy porn magazine?"
    
    "You can say that. It's got lots of naked boys in it and best advice on
    what diapers to get and the best advice to ask boys out" said Marcel.
    
    "And don't forget they have these polls its where normal gay boys get to
    pick the winner and in the next magazine we get to see that winner on the
    centerfolds one where he is in every day cloths then two naked ones. One
    with his soft dick and the other with his dick being hard" Jacob said.
    
    "Wow where can you buy it?"
    
    "You can buy it in the clubs gift shop if there's any left and then if you
    want you have to go on the clubs website where you can subscribe to the
    magazine. Then it will come to your door every month" said Marcel said.
    
    "But how would I explain the magazine if unwanted eyes sees it?"
    
    "That's the best part. It's printed on special paper where you only could
    see it once you put these special glasses on. To everyone else it will look
    like a music, game, or sports magazine. But you have to buy the glasses,
    because the magazine don't come with them" Jacob said.
    
    "Oh but why can I see it without the glasses?"
    
    "Only the ones sent to you are on the special paper" said Marcel.
    
    "Oh ok."
    
    The three of them where soon at the gift shop and JohnnyO buys one of the
    glasses and the last magazine.  JohnnyO starts to look though it and stops
    on a article and starts to read it. The article is on two cute normal boys
    who love to pee in each other's mouth and at the start of the article
    theres a photo of the two cute boys peeing. As he is reading it JohnnyO
    soon gets hard. At the end of the story he sees a set of questions like how
    did u get started into pee and so many others. JohnnyO just smiled. JohnnyO
    is now once again horny.Jacob and Marcel said they had to get going as they
    had to be at Marcel's house for dinner. As they left JohnnyO got a call
    about being one if the stars in Disney's Win Lose, or Draw for
    tomorrow. JohnnyO gladly said yes and could not wait.
    
    
    
    Chapter Twenty One: Diego Velazquez
    
    JohnnyO was on the Disney set of Win, Lose, and Draw and looked at the cute
    boys. He hoped he would be teamed up with two cuties. JohnnyO found out
    that they will be shooting five episodes today and he will be up
    first. Once the show started JohnnyO was happy to get two cute eleven year
    olds Tim and Blake.  During the short breaks JohnnyO found out that the two
    of them are secretly gay and are boyfriends.  JohnnyO smiled and suggested
    the three of them can fool around after the show. The boys where happy to
    hear that. At the end the boys won the whole thing. As they went off set
    they ran into Diego Velazquez.
    
    "Oh hi JohnnyO what's up."
    
    "Not much just got done filming an epode."
    
    "That's cool."
    
    "Yah and they won everything."
    
    "That's assume I hope my team wins. I will call you latter."
    
    "Ok."
    
    JohnnyO, Tim and Blake soon where in a locked room making out. Their hands
    where moving all over each other.  Soon they were making out naked. Their
    hands jacking each other off. This led to them sucking each other almost
    until they came. Tim soon got ready to take Blake's dick up his ass. Once
    Blake was in he was starting to fuck fast and hard at his boyfriend while
    he sucked JohnnyO until all three of them came. They rested awhile until
    they were dressed and went their way. JohnnyO went to the snack table to
    get a drink after the sex. Soon Diego came off set with the two boys.
    
    "I was just going to call you."
    
    "Well I desired to stick around."
    
    "Cool. Well we did not win nut at least we had fun."
    
    The two boys smiled and left Diego and JohnnyO to talk.
    
    "So JohnnyO how about we go back to my place or maybe to Club boy?"
    
    "I would like that. So how about club boy at least there we don't have to
    worry about making noises."
    
    "Very true."
    
    Once the boys where in Club Boy they started talking about gay boy stuff as
    they headed JohnnyO's room.
    
    "So a couple of days ago I saw you and Jack Griffo having sex while I was
    walking to my set."  " Did you like what you saw?"
    
    "Yah it looked like the set of your TV show The Thundermens."
    
    "Yah I know. We were filming a full lath porn movie that's like two hours
    long. It's calls The Thundermen Brothers. It's about Max teaching his
    little brother Billy about boy sex because Billy caught Max jacking off
    with a dildo in his ass while looking at naked shower pics of him as in
    Billy.  So during the movie Billy fucks him but does not get fucked at all
    because Max only wants to suck dick and get fucks by them. The lesions are
    broken up in chapters with non sex scenes in between."
    
    "That's hot I just got a bonner just lessoning to that."
    
    "That's great me too. At least we are here."
    
    They were soon in one of the rooms and Diego continued talking.
    
    "The funny thing is we are sex buddies and I am is only one and we would
    just fuck each other while on lunch breaks during tapping or on our days
    off before we even did the movie. Jack only fucked me once where I fucked
    him like every time even though I want to be fucked by him because he has a
    nice big dick. I asked him why he one wanted to be fucked and he just said
    he loves my dick in his as better than having his dick in mine. And he
    claims to be strait yah right."
    
    The boys soon where getting naked.
    
    "That's hot."
    
    "I know right."
    
    Once the boys where completely naked JohnnyO sees why Jack wants to be
    fucked by Diego as he sees his nine inch hard dick.
    
    "Dame I now see why he wants that in his ass."
    
    Thanks but he's bigger then be by four inches."
    
    "Dame."
    
    "I know."
    
    The two of them soon started making out and it did not take long for
    JohnnyO to go on his knees and start sucking Diego's dick. Diego could not
    help but moan.
    
    "Yah suck my Latino dick. Man I hope my boyfriend could suck like you. You
    know any single cute boys?"  JohnnyO soon stopped sucking to answer Diego.
    
    "None that I could think of right now."
    
    "When you do hit me up. Oh oh that's it. Mmm ok ok let me suck you."
    
    Johnny and Diego soon went into a sixty nine. They were grabbing each
    other's asses as they suck away.
    
    "Fuck me now JohhnyO I need your dick in me.  It's been to long since I
    been fucked."
    
    Diego was soon was on his back and JohnnyO just slid his dick with
    ease. Soon JohnnyO was fucking Diego fast and hard. Diego could not help
    but to moan.
    
    "Oh yes that's feels so fucking good. Mmm yah do it faster. Mmm watch
    this."
    
    Diego soon bent foreword and start sucking his own dick. This made JohnnyO
    fuck faster and that made Diego suck his dick faster.
    
    "Don't cum yet Diego as I want that bad boy in my ass."  " I hope you can
    handle this boy fucker."
    
    All the sexy talk was making JohnnyO fuck even faster and harder until he
    came in Diego's ass.  The boys rested for a while before JohnnyO took
    Diego's nine incher. JohnnyO could not help to moan. As the two fuck they
    started to make out. Diego soon was fucking faster and harder until Diego
    came into JohnnyO's ass. The two of them soon fell asleep while Diego's
    dick was still in his ass. An hour later Diego got dressed and kissed
    JohnnyO before he left. JohnnyO just smiled and looked at his phone and
    seen Leo texted him.
    
    Leo: Hey what's up u want to shoot a movie
    
    
    
    Chapter Twenty Two: Cameron Ocasio pt2
    
    JohnnyO started to walk on set in his Gi and soon saw Cameron and Leo in
    their Gi
    
    "Are you ready Cameron and JohnnyO"
    
    "Yes" Cameron and JohnnyO said in unison.
    
    "That's great let's get ready. Send in the extras."
    
    The extras got ready and JohnnyO and Leo took his mark. Leo looked around
    and smiled.
    
    "Ok guys let's do this. Action."
    
    **************Movie*************************** The students and Sensei Leo
    bow
    
    Leo: Class is over see you next time. JohnnyO can you please stay after to
    help clean up?
    
    JohnnyO: Yes Sensei
    
    All the students but JohnnyO left. JohnnyO and the sensei swept up the
    broken boards. Sensei Leo walked towards the windows and shut the blinds.
    He then went by JohnnyO and pushed his hair back before removing JohnnyO's
    green belt. Sensei Leo soon slowly removed JohnnyO's Gi and started to suck
    JohnnyO's right nipple and soon his left. Sensei Leo's hand soon started to
    rub JohnnyO's chest all the way down to JohnnyO's white pants. Sensei Leo
    soon went on his knees and slowly pulled down JohnnyO's white pants and
    smiled at him when he saw the dipper. Sensei Leo pulled the dipper and
    peeked inside and smiled again. Sensei Leo pulls down JohnnyO's dipper and
    JohnnyO steps out of his dipper. Sensei Leo licks JohnnyO's dick and gets
    up
    
    Leo: Now that we are all alone in the dojo how bout I take my Gi off and we
    head to the toilet.  We could both drink eachothers pee then I do have a
    little surprise for you for being a good student.
    
    Sensei Leo removes his black belt, Gi, pants and dipper. Sensei Leo takes
    JohnnyO's hand and leads him to the washroom. Sensei Leo sits on the toilet
    that no walls.  Sensei Leo opened his mouth and JohnnyO starts to piss in
    Sensei Leo's mouth.  Sensei Leo quickly swallowed JohnnyO's piss as he rubs
    his balls. Once JohnnyO is all done pissing they traded places. Leo is now
    drinking Sensei Leo's piss as he jacks off. Once Sensei Leo is done pissing
    JohnnyO starts to suck Sensei Leo's dick until its hard. The two of them
    soon make out.
    
    Leo: It's time for your surprise. Let's head back.
    
    Sensei Leo and JohnnyO are soon by the mat and they see Cameron on the
    corner of the mat naked.
    
    Cameron: let us have sex JohnnyO right here right now just us the two of
    us. Sensei can u go put on a bit of romantic music please.JohnnyO walks on
    to the mat with a hard on as sensei Leo puts on the music and locks the
    door. He soon took a seat to watch the action. JohnnyO kneels down and he
    sucks cameron. Cameron starts to moan.
    
    Leo: Theses mats are water proof so feel free to pee if u get any on there
    the mat it won't soak it up.
    
    Sensei Leo starts jacking off slowly as he watched the action. Cameron and
    JohnnyO soon end up in a sixty nine with JohnnyO on the bottom until they
    came. Cameron gets his now soft dick out of JohnnyO's mouth and stood up
    and soon gives him a golden shower. Cameron pisses in JohnnyO's chest and
    on his dick and soon his face as JohnnyO opens it up. Few drops make it in
    his mouth. Cameron soon went on his knees and starts to lick his own piss
    off of JohnnyO's body. Cameron soon left up JohnnyO's legs up and started
    to rim JohnnyO. JohnnyO soon start to moan. Cameron soon was hard and
    slipped his dick in and started to fuck JohnnyO. JohnnyO moaned and the two
    of them soon started to make out.  Sensei Leo was now fingering himself as
    he jacked off. Cameron went faster and faster until his second cum. He soon
    stood in there until he was soft. Cameron soon got up and walked to the
    washroom.  Sensei Leo soon came to JohnnyO and start sucking his dick until
    it was hard. He took JohnnyO's dick and started to fuck himself as JohnnyO
    sucks Sensei Leo's dick. Cameron soon came back and stepped over
    JohnnyO. Sensei Leo soon took Cameron's dick and started sucking
    away. Cameron soon pulled out and went behind Sensei Leo and slipped his
    dick into Sensei Leo's ass along with JohnnyO's dick. All three boys
    started to moan in unison. Cameron and JohnnyO soon came and pulled out of
    Sensei Leo. Cameron and JohnnyO soon aimed their dicks at Sensei Leo and
    they started to piss on him. After they were done pissing Sensei Leo took
    his turn and pissed on them both.
    ************************************************End***********
    
    "That was great you guys. It feels great to have sex with you both. I wish
    kickin it had an epode like that.  I would so fuck my boy Dillion with that
    big dick of his. Or should I say Jack would love to fuck Milton.  So let's
    hit the showers. Oh by the way did you thought about the offer JohnnyO."
    
    "Yes and I'm in."
    
    "Good we will be shooting in a month from now. As right now we are building
    a whole new set for Boy Prep."
    
    As they are walking to the showers Dillion Ryliy stopped Leo and JohnnyO.
    
    "Hi JohnnyO hi love."
    
    "Hi" Leo and JohnnyO said in unison
    
    Leo and Dillion kiss and Dillion soon spoke.
    
    "I just finished a script that has five boys in it and it's a sex piss
    video.  It's called Rich boys's Street Urchin. I would like for you JohnnyO
    to play the street urchin. I already have four of the five boys who will
    play the rich kids. I just need one more. Do you have anyone in mind?"
    
    "I believe so. Let me find out if he will do it."
    
    JohnnyO soon was calling up Jackson Brundage. While this was happing
    Jackson was getting sucked off by his boyfriend Cameron.
    
    "Yah that's it baby suck my dick. Mmm can't wait for your Latino seven
    incher in me."
    
    Soon Jackson's phone rings.  "Keep sucking me baby I got to answer this. It
    might be my work."
    
    Jackson soon answers the phone as calmly as he can as not wanting to sound
    like he is having sex.
    
    "Hello this Jackson Brundage how can I help you.....Oh hi JohnnyO how are
    you.....that's mmmmm oh yah that's it baby your so great. Right now I'm
    getting sucked by Cameron as you can tell so what's mmmmm oh yah what's
    up?..........oh mmmmm yah woooo that sounds like a great idea I never did
    gay boy porn before sounds like fun mmmm yah let me know when we are oh oh
    shooting that's it baby I want you to fuck me now. Oops I'm still on the
    phone."
    
    Jackson soon hanged up and lifted his lags and Cameron soon started to fuck
    Jacson.  Back at the studio JohnnyO put his phone away.
    
    "Jackson Brundage says he will be in it."
    
    "Yah that will work he is a cutie."
    
    "Latter guys. I will let you know when the shoot is."
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story please let me know. Also feel free to read my other stories


	16. JohnnyO Meets Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another side story that still conects to the main story. It is short thogh to let you know

It's Halloween and JohnnyO and his boyfriend Ty have been invited to Leo's Halloween party. JohnnyO and Ty decided to dress up as sexy Thing One and sexy Thing Two. They were soon at the party and there was a lot of cute boys in all types of cute and sexy outfits. There was ton of candy and drinks to last hours. As the boys walked around they seen all their celeb friends and they even seen some non celebs. Right away JohnnyO could feel like an orgy will happen any time now. As JohnnyO and Ty made it to the back yard they seen this huge pool that was close to the size of the one at Club Boy, but that's not the only thing they seen. Right in front of them are two sets of twins having a four way. The two sets of twins where the sprouse twins and two other boys they have not seen before. JohnnyO and Ty just looked at each other and thought they just where just normal twins. All the hot action was getting to them and it did not take long for JohnnyO and Ty to join in. 

The now six way at the pool was slowly getting bigger and bigger. Before you know it Leo's Halloween party turned into a huge orgy. Every boy at least had one dick in one of their holes. Everyone was taking turns with different boys. Boys here and there went off just to have fun with each other and even a toy or two. JohnnyO and Ty was one of those boys. The boys they took along where Jacob Bertrand form the new Disney DX show Kirby Buckets, and Jake Short. The four of them quickly went off to one of the many rooms in Leo's house and had some sexy fun. The boys where already naked so the sexy fun started right away. Leo and JohnnyO each took turns sucking Jacob and Jake until they came. Jacob and Jake did the same thing to JohnnyO and Ty. 

Once JohnnyO and Ty came they both where being fucked in all different ways until Jacob and Jake came into JohnnyO and Ty's asses. Once that happened it was time for JohnnyO and Ty to fuck Jacob and Jake. They too did different poisons. At the end of the fuck fest the four of them went to find a bathroom and once they did they stepped into the shower and started to piss on each other and they even drank each other's piss. Once all four boys watched up they went back to take a nap. 

JohnnyO was the first one up and as he walked around he saw lot of naked boys napping and some walking around with food and drinks in their hand. JohnnyO looked at the time and it was only seven at night and since it's a Friday there was no school. So in other words he can be up all night and if he wanted to spend the night at Leo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the side story. Please let me know. Feel free to read my other stories.


	17. Chapter Twenty Three Ed Oxenbould.   Chapter Twenty Four Jackson Nicoll & Andrew Jlemaster.   Chapter Twenty Five The Dickies


    Chapter Twenty Three Ed Oxenbould
    
    After JohnnyO left the studio he went on his way to Club Boy. Once there he
    headed into the pool with just a towel draped around him. He decided why
    not swim naked. As he went into the water he seen a cute boy who happens to
    be Ed Oxenbould. It was just the two of them and Ed just swam near JohnnyO
    and smiled at him then looked at him up and down.
    
    "I guess you also desired to swim naked.
    I'm Ed Oxenbould by the way. I just
    finished shooting my very first movie
    called Alexander and the Terrible Horrible
    No Good Very Bad Day."
    
    "I have read the book and it was good I can't
    wait to see the movie. I'm JohnnyO by the way."
    
    "I know so how about you and me have some fun
    if you know what I mean and we can do it right
    here."
    
    The two boys smiled and they got little closer and soon they started making
    out. Their hands soon where moving towards each other's asses. As they
    continued to make out they were moving towards the edge of the pool. Once
    there JohnnyO was leaning agents the pool and went to sit on the edge. Ed
    soon grabbed hold of JohnnyO's dick and start sucking his dick. JohnnyO
    could not help but to moan as Ed sucked away. It soon became Ed's turn to
    get his dick sucked and Boy did Ed have a big uncut dick that was nine
    inches. Ed just moaned as JohnnyO sucked away. After a while Ed's dick was
    in JohnnyO's ass and boy did JohnnyO get fucked. For a young boy Ed knew
    how to fuck and hit all the right moves inside JohnnyO's ass. JohnnyO tried
    to last longer but it was no use he only lasted five minutes before cuming
    on the ground. Soon Ed came three minutes later.
    
    Chapter Twenty Four Jackson Nicoll & Andrew Jlemaster
    
    JohnnyO soon walked in the shower and saw two cute naked boys making out
    who happen to be Jackson Nicoll and his boyfriend that is one of the
    youtube star Andrew Jlemaster. Andrew is soon sucking away on Jackson's
    dick and this quickly gave JohnnyO a hard on and he joins in the shower
    sex. JohnnyO is on his side sucking away on Andrew's dick. As they are
    having sex 7nathan7isgay walks up and smiles.
    
    "Do you three want to join me in my hotel room?"
    
    All three of them look at Nathan and say yes. Soon all four of them are
    having a great four way. They are all sucking one another and taking turns
    on sucking on three different dicks and finger three different ass
    holes. Sucking dicks and fingering soon led to riming and fingering. Nathan
    smiled at the other three naked boys again and spoke again.
    
    "I want all three of you to fuck me."
    
    JohnnyO and the other two boys smiled and soon was fucking Nathan at the
    same time. Nathan was just moaning as he has three dicks up his ass. It did
    not take long for them to cum inside Nathan and for Nathan to cum on
    himself. The four soon where in the washroom in the big shower with Nathan
    on his knees and the other three sitting around him pissing on him. Nathan
    opened his mouth and rubbed his chest as piss was going into his mouth and
    on to his chest. As the three boys are pissing on Nathan, Nathan was
    pissing on himself.  Soon all three boys were out of piss and all four of
    them soon took a shower where they washed each other.
    
    Chapter Twenty Five The Dickies
    
    "Hello and welcome to the hundred forthwith annual
    Boy Porn Awards better known as The Dickies. That's
    allot of Dickies I will be your host this evening
    Steven Bradley Perry."
    
    Every porn boy is cheering and clapping. JohnnyO is sitting down with his
    boyfriend Ty. Simpkins. Steven is looking around and smiles.
    
    "So who will take home a Dicky. I can tell you this.
    I know I won't be getting one or I won't be standing here."
    
    Everyone starts to laugh.
    
    "Wow can you believe this started all the way
    in the nineteen twenties. I know I can't. Well
    I see everyone decided to wear a suit a birthday
    suit that is."
    
    The boys starts to laugh and clap to the joke.
    
    "To bad you all have to wear a bow tie. Let's get on the
    awards. Our first presenter is Jackson Nicoll."
    
    The boys clap and Steven walks off stage and Jackson walks to the mic.
    
    "There is a lot of new things in life.
    A new car that comes out. Someone being
     born. A place to eat, or just a new kind
    of sex toy."
    
    People start to laugh.
    
    "The nominates for new cumer."
    
    More laughter. A screen comes down and a video pops up.
    ***********video********
    Voice: New Comer Award
    A video of JohnnyO comes up with is name on the screen
    Voice: JohnnyO
    *******end*************
    People clap
    "There is no surprise there who the winner is of the first
    award of the night, but I still have to open the envelope."
    More laughter.
    Jackson opens up the envelope and smiles.
    "JohnnyO!"
    
    Music starts to play and people starts to clap. JohnnyO and Ty hug and he
    gets up and starts to shake hands as he gets up on stage. He hugs Jackson
    and is now holding a dicky. The dicky is a realistic naked boy with a
    boner. JohnnyO steps up to the mic.
    
    "Thank you so much. I can't believe I was
    even nominated. I want to thank my boyfriend
    Ty. Without him I won't be here and run into
    the main dipper boys Cole, Spencer and Rudy.
    Without meeting those cuties I don't think I
    will be here today. Lastly I like to thank
    everyone I work with on and off the set."
    
    More awards are presented for best sucker, best cumer, best pisser, and
    after the best incest award MattyB comes out and started to rap with other
    cute naked boys that are dancing with Cameron Brice as the lead
    dancer. People are clapping along with the rap beat. Once MattyB and
    Cameron finished everyone stood up and clapped. Soon Asa Butterfield comes
    up to present the next award.
    
    "Some boys are just do porn acting others
    they are in non porn acting as well. This
    award is for double star. And the nominates are..."
    
    ********Video***********
    Voice: Double Star
    A video of Jake Short comes up with is name on it.
    Voice: Jake Short
    A video of Davis Cleveland comes up with is name on it.
    Voice: David Cleveland
    A video of Ty Simpkins comes up with is name on it.
    Voice: Ty Simpkins
    A video of Mason Cook comes up with is name on it.
    Voice: Mason Cook
    *************End****************
    People are still clamping and Asa opens the envelope.
    
    "And the award goes to Ty Simpkins."
    
    There is more clapping and JohnnyO and Ty hug as Ty makes his way to the
    stage. A few awards latter JohnnyO ended up with three awards and Ty
    two. JohnnyO's other awards where Best singer/rapper, and he shares one
    with Ty that is Cutest couple. Leo is soon on stage and smiles.
    
    "Before we go you all get to watch myself
    having sex with Justin Biber live. Who
    knows this might turn out to be a big orgy."
    
    That is what happened. Every boy was fucking some kind of hole. Piss and
    sounds of sex felled the room.  Not to mention the smell of boy sex. Leo
    was able to take all of Justin's dick. JohnnyO and Ty was being tag teamed
    by the Spouse twins while they made out. At the end every boy got fucked
    and fucked by every boy in the room at least twice. The only sad thing was
    the award show as well as the hot orgy was not being filmed.
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed thease chapters. Just one more chapter left. Let me know what you think. Also please feel free to read my other stories.


	18. Chapter Twenty Six Tom Schaar & Kyle Red Silverstein. Chapter Twenty Seven Blake Woodruff and Jake Goodman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this story. I do have one chapter story left and I will post it some time next week the earliest.
> 
> I like to say thank you to all that read this story. This has been the second most read story of this year.
    
    
    Chapter Twenty Six Tom Schaar Kyle Red Silverstein.
    
    JohnnyO decided to go home for a week and wanted to know if Ty would want
    to come with. Ty smiled and nodded his head.
    
    "We can take my jet."
    
    JohnnyO looked shocked to find out about his boyfriend has a jet.
    
    "You have a jet?"
    
    "Yup my dad is rich before I was even born.
    He thought it will save money in the long
    run to own one when going back and forth to
    do films and visit family and friends."
    
    Soon the boys where in the air and the cockpit door is closed.
    
    "How would you like to be the first to
    have sex on my jet and go back to the mile
    high club?"
    
    Without answering JohnnyO just took his shirt off. Ty smiled and took off
    his shirt. The two of them made out as their hands touched each other's
    bodies. Ty started to kiss his way down and ended up pulling down JohnnyO's
    shorts down reviling his dipper. Ty looked up into JohnnyO's eyes.
    
    "I hope it don't bother you that I like wearing
    dippers from time to time when I'm not in dipper
    boy porn."
    
    Without saying a word Ty got up and pulled down his shorts reviling he is
    also wearing a dipper with his face in front.
    
    "I like them too. I got a dipper deal to have
    my face on them. It's a special only at Club
    Boy and their site they started doing. It's
    not up yet. It's in a trail run to see if
    anyone would buy them. But not say anything about
    it because they might decide not to do it."
    
    The boys soon ended up just making out in their dippers as they started to
    grind into each other.  It did not take long for them for their dippers to
    be off.Ty soon went on his knees and started sucking away at JohnnyO's
    dick. More he sucked the louder JohnnyO's moans where. JohnnyO was soon
    siting down in one of the nice leather seats while Ty is fucking himself as
    they make out. JohnnyO could no longer hold back as he came in Ty's ass. Ty
    pressed a button that reclined the chair back.  He soon got off of
    JohnnyO's dick and put his ass in JohnnyO's face. JohnnyO soon started to
    rim out his cum out of Ty's ass. It soon was JohnnyO's turn to be fucked
    and boy did he get fucked. The two of them soon ended falling asleep
    naked. The boys woke up just as the plain was landing. They quickly got
    dressed and was soon off the jet. As they were walking away Ty got a phone
    call.
    
    "Hello.....yes.....ok....
    
    um like two hours......ok....
    bye."
    
    Ty soon put his phone away and looked at JohnnyO.
    
    "Sorry Johnny my dad wants me to go home. We have a
    family wedding to go to that somehow I forgot about.
    I'm just waiting for Gage and his parents to come."
    
    "I will wait with you."
    
    "Awww that's sweet, but I can wait. My dad said they will
    be here like in ten."
    "Ok well see later baby."
    
    "Bye my Dickie award winner."
    
    When JohnnyO was home he found out he was home alone. He did not mind being
    home alone. At times he just enjoyed it. Once JohnnyO set the oven for the
    frozen pizza he is going to have he headed up stairs to play one of his
    video games. As he was playing there was a glare from the sun on the TV
    that was messing him up as he played. He paused the game to close the
    blinds. When he got to the window he saw moving trucks. At the house next
    door. JohnnyO Bering nosey kept looking out the window to see who will be
    his new neighbors. A limo soon pulled into view and when it stopped JohnnyO
    was on edge. He wondered who will be this big shot in the limo. The first
    prison to go out was a cute fourteen blond hair boy. JohnnyO knew he had to
    meet him. He quickly ran down the stairs leaving the game on pause. JohnnyO
    did not bother putting on shoes as it was only next door.  Once outside he
    looked around to see if he was still out so he could help. JohnnyO soon
    found the cute boy shirtless and it revealed his six pack. Their eyes meet
    and the boy smiled.The fourteen year old soon spoke.
    
    Hi how are you. I'm Tom Schaar. Do you
    know any good place to skate board and
    a place to buy them?"
    
    "Um yes I do to both. There is a skate park
    right next to the mall that happens to sell
    skate boards. I think I should show you some
    time where the mall is. By the way my name is JohnnyO."
    
    "Hi. 0h look it's my boyfriend."
    
    A cute eleven year old freckles soon came outside.
    
    "Hi love this is JohnnyO."
    
    "Hi I'm Kyle Red Silverstein I done some
    shows on Greys Anatomy."
    
    "That's cool. May I ask why did you just come out to me?
    Most boys would keep it a secret."
    
    "Why stay in the closet when you can be who you are. If no one
    likes it then fuck them" said Tom.
    
    "Yup both of are patients kicked
    us out so we bought this house.
    Also cloths are optional" Kyle said.
    
    "How about the three of us have a
    three way? We know your gay we seen
    your vids and they are hot we also
    saw the Dickies. You got robbed of
    winning the cultist couple" said Tom.
    
    "To be far they are supper cute and they
    should win they been together longer."
    
    "I like that positive attitude" said Kyle
    
    JohnnyO and his new friends soon unfinished packing and they could not
    stand the tension anymore as they quickly made out. Their hands moved all
    over each other and in no time they became naked.  Kyle was soon on his
    knees sucking away at both dicks. Soon it became Tom's turn and then
    JohnnyO's.  The three of them soon where on the floor. Kyle soon was
    fucking Tom as he was running JohnnyO. As he was running JohnnyO he could
    not help but moan as he talked.
    
    "Mmmm yah fuck my ass like the bitch I am.
    Mmmm baby please let me see you fuck JohnnyO."
    
    JohnnyO and Kyle smiled at that and in no time JohnnyO was getting fucked
    by Kyle. JohnnyO could not believe how good Kyle was. He hated to admit but
    is now the best fuck he ever had. In no time Kyle had come. Soon Tom and
    JohnnyO came as Kyle sucked both of them at once. All three boys ended up
    falling asleep.
    
    Chapter Twenty Seven Blake Woodruff and Jake Goodman
    
    JohnnyO went back home and his family has not got back home yet. JohnnyO
    just shrugged it off. He went upstairs to his room and started to flip
    throw channels when he landed on a movie called Whisper. As he was watching
    the movie he thought the boy was cute. The boy was no other then Blake
    Woodruff. As the movie was going on JohnnyO fell asleep.
    
    ***********Dream***********
    JohnnyO is watching TV in his room and there is
    a knock on at the door. Johnny went downstairs
    to answer it. He seen the cute Blake Woodruff
    in his Whisper costume. Blake looked out of breath
    and looked behind him.
    
    "I hate to bother you but you're
    the fiftieth I tried. Thank god
    someone is home. I had been
    kidnapped and luckily I escaped
    can I please come in? They may
    might not be far behind."
    
    JohnnyO just nodded his head and let Blake in. JohnnyO
    quickly closed the door and locked it.
    
    "Thank you so much."
    
    "No prob."
    
    "If there's anything I can do
    to thank you like sex I will."
    
    "What?"
    
    "You can have sex with me. It's
    alright I'm gay. Luckily they don't
    know that. Who know what they would
    do if they found out. They just
    kidnapped me because my family is
    very wealthily. So how about it?
    You don't have to suck me or get
    fucked by me. You can just get
    sucked and fuck me if your strait."
    
    "Nah I'm gay too. Besides your cute.
     I would not mind you fucking me."
    
    The boys where soon in JohnnyO's bedroom making out as they took
    off each other's cloths. Blake soon dropped to his knees and started
    sucking away on JohnnyO's dick. JohnnyO could not help but to moan.
    JohnnyO soon ended up cuming into Blake's mouth and Blake sell lowed
    every drop. Blake got up and they started to make out again. As they
    broke the kiss JohnnyO went on his knees and started sucking Blake until
    he came in JohnnyO's mouth. The two of them soon where on the bed and
    they started to fuck. JohnnyO slid his dick into Blake and started
    fucking him fast and hard. The boys moan and started to make out as
    they fuck. Soon JohnnyO ended cuming into Blake's ass. They took a
    little rest before Blake fucked Johnny until he came in JohnnyO's
    ass. The boy once again where making out.
    *************Dream ends*************
    
    JohnnyO woke up to see the movie was over and that he is hard. He got
    little disappointed not knowing what happened to the cute boy but thought
    he can just buy the movie. He soon got a text.
    
    402-555-8055: Hi johnnyo this is jake goodman how r u
    
    JohnnyO: I'm good u
    
    Jake: I'm doing good u want to go ice skating
    
    JohnnyO: Yah where @
    
    Jake: I will text u the address now
    
    Later that day JohnnyO meet up with Jake and they quickly hug. Jake pulled
    out a key and unlocked the building.
    
    "How did you get a key?"
    
    "Oh I know the owner's son we play on a
    hockey team with eachother and get this
    the hockey team is an all gay boys team.
    And the owner's son is on the team as
    well as me. All the boys asked to be their
    boyfriend. So I said i will think bout it.
    Unless you know someone that's looking. So
    any ways when the team douse have sex on
    here mostly on the ice the glass is the kind
    where you can't see a person's outline when you
    lean against it. So let's skate naked and fuck
    eachother right here on the ice r. I have the
    romantic music all set up."
    
    "That sounds fun."
    
    "Great so let me go press play u go get naked put on your
    hockey skates and I will met u on the ice ok."
    
    "Ok."
    
    Soon the boys are skating naked to nice romantic music and it soon turns
    into kissing and grab ass and grab dick. That soon led JohnnyO leaning
    agent the glass as Jake crouches down and started sucking JohnnyO while
    fingering his and JohnnyO's ass. He sucked and fingered until JohnnyO came
    in Jakes mouth. Jake just swallowed all the cum that shot out of JohnnyO's
    dick. In no time JohnnyO was doing the same thing to Jake until he
    came. JohnnyO soon was leaning agent the glass the glass once again as he
    was getting fucked by Jake. Jake fucked hard and fast. Both boys could not
    help but to moan. Jake soon ended up cuming into JohnnyO's ass. JohnnyO
    turned around and they started making out. Soon Jake was leaning agent the
    glass and was getting fucked by JohnnyO. Just like Jake he was fucking hard
    until he came in Jakes ass. The two of them soon made out again. A day
    later JohnnyO was back in L.A
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the last two chapters? What was your faviort chapter(s)? Also if you where in JhonnyO's shoes what boy(s) you would like to be with that was in the story or that was not in the story? Please let me know.
> 
> Feel free to read my other stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. Also feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
